Barkley's Bastard
by BamaJan
Summary: This is an Alternate version of POG that I started years ago and decided to finish.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Valley, nor the characters. Nothing is being made except for entertainment.

Alt. POG - Barkley's Bastard

The smell of burnt gunpowder filled the air, just as surely as the wail of the newly widowed woman, mourning the loss of her husband. It was a macabre scene, with the dead and injured strewn about the ground like so much flotsam on a pond. As the dust from the horses settled, the survivors began to take stock and help the wounded.

Jarrod Barkley took no joy in this victory, if indeed that was what it was. He doubted the railroad would give up on that much money just because of a few deaths. The death of his father made no difference six years ago, and neither would the deaths of those men who lost their lives today.

It infuriated him that the system had become so corrupt that it would allow the railroad to sell land to a man once, then come back to reclaim the land only so they could sell it to them a second time at a much higher price. Again, he cursed the corruption that allowed this to continue. No honest Judge or Governor, for that matter, would allow the railroad to sell a man the same land twice. Jarrod wondered how much longer this nonsense was going to last and how much would the final cost of victory be? The mournful weeping punctuated his thoughts.

It was still a battle he believed in. Tyranny would always rule unless the little man stood up for what he believed. The only way to defeat injustice was to hold strong against it. His father believed that and paid with his life. Yet Jarrod believed if he could do it all over, his father would stand tall against the railroad again.

Thinking of his father reminded Jarrod of the young man who claimed to be his brother. Glancing around, he finally spotted the boy sitting on a barrel, trying to roll a cigarette with shaking hands. Jarrod wondered what his father would have said when the young man showed up. Would he be outraged at such an accusation? Or would he be shamed and contrite?

For the first time, Jarrod considered the possibility. His first reaction had been that it was an obvious lie. His father would no more cheat on his mother than . . . than the railroad could sell land at auction, reclaim it, sell it again at $25 an acre and get away with it. Both seemed impossible, yet the later was more true than not.

Vague memories of his father spending time in Strawberry came creeping into his mind, invading his thoughts. Whispers of the possibilities sang to him. Jarrod's ingrained sense of fair play making him honestly consider the boy's claims.

His father had been gone too long that one summer. If Jarrod remembered correctly, he had been robbed and badly injured on that trip. When he finally did return home, he had been especially attentive, not only to the boys, but to their mother as well. He had brought her flowers and read her poetry. It was almost . . . Jarrod sighed heavily as the realization hit him. It was almost as though his father was trying to reaffirm his love for them, too much like a guilty man trying to make amends. It was only now, that the seed of doubt had been planted, that Jarrod could realize what he was seeing before.

Still watching the young man attempt to roll a cigarette, Jarrod reached into his pocket for a cigar and took unconscious steps to the man who may be his brother.

So lost in his thoughts, Jarrod didn't realize Nick had followed him until his brother stepped in front of him and inspected the bullet graze on his upper arm.

"We need to get that bandaged, Jarrod. Then we need to see about Mrs. Sample and the children." Nick followed Jarrod's gaze to Heath Thompson. "You can talk to him later. He's not goin' anywhere as long as he thinks he can still sink his claws into our family's money."'

"Nick", Jarrod began, intent on talking to the boy now.

"Save it for later, Pappy. We got a widow to look after, bodies to bury, wounded to tend to." He pointed to Jarrod's injury again, "That includes you. Mother will skin me alive if I let you stand there and bleed to death."

The Sample children's cries of distress was the deciding factor. They just lost their father and needed comforting. They had to come first. With one last glance to the young man claiming kinship, Jarrod turned to give his assistance to the others.

Heath cursed himself for his shaking hands, at a loss to understand it. He had been in gun battles before and not only as a sharpshooter in the war. His life had been on the line more times than he cared to count, so why was he shaking now?

The continued wailing of the grieving woman cut through his nerves just as surely as any knife would. Each agonized sound seemed like a fist clenching around his heart, reminding him of his own pain of losing his mother so recently. He still had trouble believing it was real, that she was truly gone and this wasn't some nightmare he was living.

When he thought of the opulence and finery in which the Barkley's lived and destitute lifestyle his mother had lived, he raged. How could any honorable man leave a fine woman like his Mother with child and just leave her to make a way for herself and her child all alone? Especially a man like Tom Barkley who had so much while his mother had so little? What kind of man did that?

Color rose to his cheeks as he remembered his meeting with the Barkley brothers last night, his brothers. They treated him like a lying stray dog, too mangy to possibly be their Pa's whelp. And that loud mouth brother of his, insinuating his mama was a saloon whore. He still wanted to bust him in the mouth for saying those words. His mama was a fine woman, she was nothing like that. To add more insult, they stood there, surrounded by all their treasures, and waved a mere pittance in his face.  
Sure, it was more money than he'd ever seen in his life, but compared to what they had, it was pocket change.

That same money now burned a hole in his pocket. He'd gone back for it thinking he deserved it and so much more. If that was all they were going to offer him, he didn't see why he shouldn't take it. Now he wondered if it was worth his pride. Taking that money was the same as taking table scraps like the mangy stray they saw him as. His life was worth more than that. His Mama's life was worth more. If he kept the money, they'd just prattle to themselves about what a low life lying dog he was and only wanted to hustle them for small change.

Then he remembered Mrs. Barkley's words of doing the right thing. If he lived like a Barkley, then no one could deny the name to him. Well, he could be as Barkley' as any of them. Didn't he prove that by being here? Yet, not a one of them spoke to him. He sat on this barrel all alone, none of the neighbors he fought side by side with come to shake his hand. None of his brothers come over to make sure he was okay. He still wasn't worth their time. Still wasn't respected, not by the fellows he stood with and not by his family.

Well, he'd show them. The name Heath Barkley was going to stand for something. It was a name that was going to be respected.

After seeing the retreating railroad men pass by their land, the women folk from the neighboring ranch showed up to tend the wounded. After Mrs. Sample and the children were turned over to their capable hands, Jarod finally sought out the young man claiming to be their brother.

All he found was the makings of a cigarette laying in the sandy dirt along with three whiskey stained hundred dollar bills.

Nick's spurs could be heard approaching him, Whacha find, Jarod?'

"Brother Nick, I'm afraid it may not be a matter of what was found, but what was lost."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The smell of burning wood and smoke filled her nose, lending fuel to her memory and imagination. The charred remains of the Swenson farm merged with vague visions of battle. Victoria Barkley was well aware of the blue grey smoky haze that normally filled the air of a gun battle and her mind insisted on providing her with all kinds of possible scenes happening at the Sample farm. She shook herself to dispel the images and damned the railroad for causing this mess, then damned the fates for making her have to wait to know the welfare of her sons.

After adding another log to the wood burning cookstove, she set a pot of water on top to boil, telling herself that it would be used for tea or soup or even to do the laundry, anything but treating the wounds of her sons, and certainly not to clean their bodies in preparation for burial. Please God, don't let it be needed for my sons.'

Victoria knew all three of her sons would be standing front and center of the confrontation just as surely as her husband had been. Feeling the ache of Tom Barkley's death all over again, she wondered if, then prayed, that all of her sons could participate in this shootout and come home whole and uninjured. She absently checked her first aid supplies, White Willow bark, comfrey, goldenseal, Echinacea, salve, and bandages were okay, but she hadn't realized she was so low on liniment. She wished she'd had time to make a trip to Gratton's drug store in Stockton to get more.

When the grandfather clock her parents had given her for a wedding gift chimed 8 o'clock, she shivered and said another quiet prayer to God, then wondered into the parlor to gaze at her husband's portrait.

"Take care of our sons, Tom. Bring them home safe to me." She whispered a plea. Then recalled the events of the night before. "Your sons. . . take care of all your sons, Tom." Desperate to take her mind off the dangers her children were facing, her mind latched onto the hurt and sense of betrayal filling her heart.

Victoria straightened her shoulders and stared at the likeness of her husband, "Is he your son, Tom?"

If she closed her eyes, she could still hear the passionate speech the boy gave. So heart felt and so much pain and anger in one so young. "He believes it. I have no doubt he believes it to be so."

At first, she had been angry herself, how dare someone even imply her husband wasn't completely faithful! So angry, that she left it to her sons to toss the boy out, not trusting herself to withhold violence in the face of such an outrageous claim. At least that's what she told herself in the beginning. As she trembled behind the closed door of her bedroom, Victoria told herself it was from rage at an obvious lie, now she knew it was from the betrayal of her husband. Her mother's heart already telling her, no woman would lie to her son on her death bed, especially over something so important.

Still she tried to deny it, deciding to let her sons handle the boy, should he come back. Never mind he said he was from Strawberry and that Tom had an extended stay in the town, after being attacked, robbed and wounded during a business trip. Forget that he had been especially attentive on his return. Certainly it was because of the prolonged absence and not a guilty conscience.

But then the Swenson Farm had been burned out and she saw the boy riding next to Audra. So alike they were, even sitting in the saddle the same. He had sat quietly, less angry now, but still hurt, taking it all in. That's when she saw it. That look of such disappointment, believing his father had left a legacy of false hope to the land owners. Did he compare that seeming failure with the legacy left to him by his father, nothing? Her heart ached for him then.

If only he had stayed and seen his brothers take up that legacy again and vow to stand against the railroad. If only he had seen it wasn't false. Her husband was right, they had to fight the railroad, it was the only way and now Tom's sons would step in where the father was struck down. She was both proud and terrified. To her surprise, she wanted this young man to be proud as well. So much so, that when he left, she followed.

He was leaving with his hat full of apples, looking so downcast and heartbroken, that she spoke before she even knew she what she was going to say. It was odd, how impassioned her own speech was, when she couldn't even bare to look at him up close, not when he was standing in her home, looking so much like Audra and Eugene, but not being her own son. That didn't keep her mother's heart from speaking out to him.

"He was an imperfect man, my husband, and in so many ways that could hurt. But he never destroyed, only built and gave life. For he knew that what he brought was a changing way, A revolution of its own that said, You are a free man. No one, not railroad, nor Jordan, nor Thomas Barkley can own you.' And he knew it was something you won only. . . courage, pride, and leadership. That's what he tried to instill in his sons."

Then she did dare to look him in the eye and saw that despite his pain, he was listening to her. Perhaps wanting to believe as much as she wanted him to believe in the legacy of his Father. Perhaps she was reminding herself of what Tom Barkley had accomplished, other than siring a child with another woman.

"If you had not ridden away tonight, you would have seen he had accomplished this. It's not a battle that can be won in a day, a year, or even ten."

Pride shown in her face, when speaking of and remembering her sons walking one by one to stand next to Frank Samples. It was then that her voice quavered with emotion as she named her husband's greatest sin.

"And then one day, he made a terrible retched mistake, he died. . . before anyone really understood. And so, if you were my son, I would say to you, be proud because any son of my husband has a right to be proud. Live as he would live, fight as he would fight, and no one, no one can deny you his birthright."

It was then, that Victoria truly wished he were hers, then it wouldn't hurt so bad that he was Tom.s, so she repeated, "That's what I would say to you, if you were my son."  
He had walked away then, looking so lost, but he stopped and looked back at her, truly considering her words.

Such conflicting emotions', Victoria thought. How could she feel such compassion for him and still feel so much pain over his existence? Because it wasn't his fault and he shouldn't be blamed, but his presence, his very life, was proof that her marriage had been less than she thought it was.

Again, Victoria looked upon the face of her beloved Tom, "I could ask you why you had the affair, why you didn't tell me, why wasn't I enough for you, why you left that woman to raise a child alone. . ." She paused to gather her emotions, refusing to break down in front of him, refusing to acknowledge her pain with his eyes on her. No, she would save that for the privacy of her room, but not here. Not in front of the portrait of the man who she had believed loved her with all his heart, only to find his heart shared with another woman. Not in the face of his betrayal. No, she would not indulge in such anger, she would not risk crossing the Lord, or the fates, or destiny, not on this day. Not when her sons were in so much danger.

Taking a deep breath, she began again. "I could ask you all those things, Tom. But I won't. At least not now. All I ask, right now, today, is that you bring our sons home, safe and sound. No, that you bring all of your sons home. In return, I'll make sure that boy is given the home and family he desperately needs. I'll do what you failed to do, Tom. I'll honor that boy's life and this family will do right by him. Just, please, bring them all home safe."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The young women strolled through the barn, stopping to pet various horses still in their stalls until she reached her own horse. The horse nickered when she approached, searched the girl's hands for a sweet treat and was rewarded with a slice of apple. Audra smiled and gently rubbed the soft area of the horses nose. She longed to saddle the mare and ride to her father's grave, something she often did when trouble or upset. But there wasn't time. She didn't want to be away from the ranch house when news came from the Sample farm.

Having lost her father to a railroad assassin six years ago, Audra Barkley held no school girl fantasy that everything would work out, nor that her family would always win through whatever battle they were embroiled in at the time. She had learned that lesson the hard way, when she was a young girl of 12 who thought the sun rose and set on the strong shoulders of her father, only to have him fall before she could even say goodbye. Now she could very well lose her brothers.

This morning, at breakfast, she had tried to pay attention to every detail that made up her brothers. Jarrod's quiet contemplation, Nick's robust voice, the way Gene's brows knitted together when troubled, the way they laughed, spoke, and the quiet courage that poured out of them in waves. She had known her brothers were strong men, even Eugene, but it was made all the more clear in the way they sat down to breakfast and acted as though this were any other morning.

How she wished to be going with them, not from the desire to participate in a gun fight, but so she could be with them if they were hurt. Sometimes it just wasn't fair, being born a woman and being expected to stay home and keep house while the men were facing danger and leading exciting lives.

Last night had been exciting for Audra and she was proud of herself for taking the initiative to test this man claiming to be her brother. Although, she did have to admit that it didn't prove anything, just because he didn't take her up on what she was offering. In the light of day, she couldn't think of why the idea sounded like a good one last night. All she did was put herself in danger without proving anything. Of course, had he been more receptive to her advances, then he couldn't have been her brother. But he didn't and now they still didn't know.

Sighing in frustration, Audra picked up a brush and began to run it along the horse's neck. As she brushed, her mind wondered over the events of last night. She had gone to town to confront the man, but as soon as she arrived, her horse was surrounded by a bunch of drunks. She tried to fight them off with her riding crop, but they managed to pull her off her horse anyway and practically ripped her shirt half off her. That's when he showed up to pull her out of the fray and rushed her to his room out of danger. Audra didn't want to think what may have happened if Heath hadn't rescued her from those horrid men.

She blushed in both embarrassment and dread of the talk Jarrod would surely have with her over last night's escapade. Honestly, sometimes he acted more like her father than older brother! Then she grinned, better to face Jarrod's reprimand, than Nick's. Nick was always threatening to turn her over his knee and sometimes she thought he just may do it. Audra knew they were only being protective of her, they loved her and didn't want her to get hurt.

Heath protected her too, when he took her away from those men, then again in his room. When they got to his room, he had told her she was a little fool and was lucky she wasn't killed. She really didn't want to think about how right he was.

After he cleaned her scratch, she had made a play for him, but he said I guess you know who it is you're with', then accused her of testing her own brother. Audra responded by saying it was all lies and started to strike him.

That was when she started believing him. Heath had stopped her, but didn't strike her back. He only held her arms so she couldn't hit him and let her know exactly how he felt over being a Barkley.

"I'll say one thing for that old bear, he bred em wild."

She called him a liar again, but he didn't let that stop him. He continued with the same passion and conviction he'd used at the ranch, earlier that night.

"Well I don't fancy his breedin', Miss, and it's no pride I got in him for a Daddy. But it's a proud name and it's mine and I'm going to wear it. Boy Howdy, people are going to look up to me just like they do your brothers, and everything that's Barkley, I'm going to be."

He said it with such sincerity, that she believed him. Audra supposed she already believed him a little. She never would have been so wonton with a man that she truly believed would take her up on what she was offering.

Then he saved her for a second time, when those two men barged into the room. He stepped in front of her, only to be knocked to the bed and beaten while the other man went after Audra. It was good thing for both them that the Sheriff showed up. He insisted on escorting both of them back to the ranch. Heath took off his vest and let her use it to cover herself.

Harry had told her she could tell her family why she was there and they could explain it to him, but on the way home, he kept questioning Heath. Audra was surprised at how protective of him she felt and ran interference for him by answering Harry's questions herself, while Heath remained silent.

Then they had seen the Swenson farm is flames. Heath left while everyone was still arguing over what to do, then her mother left. Audra followed soon after, not wanting her brothers to question her about her appearance in front of everyone. She wondered what kind of confrontation Heath and her mother would have when they were alone together, so it was with apprehension that she approached the ranch. But Audra shouldn't have worried, Heath looked unscathed as they met at the ranch gates. Well, maybe unscathed wasn't the right word, after all, he had been in a fight with Nick and those men in town tonight. But he didn't look any worse for wear since she last saw him, so her mother must have gone easy on him.

Audra took off his vest and gave it back to him. She doubted he could afford another one.

"Thank you for rescuing me from those men and trying to protect me in your room. I'm sorry you got hit because of me."

He took it with a slightly crooked smile and a nod. "It weren't anything I wouldn't do for any woman, Miss. My mama taught me to treat ladies better than that."

Her disappointment that he hadn't done it for her, but only because she was a woman, must have shown on her face, because he went on.

"But seein' as how you're my sister'n all, I sure wouldn't want anything ta happen to you. It ain't my place ta tell you what ta do, Miss, but your family sure does have a lot on their minds right now. It don't help you going off half-cocked, gettin' yourself in trouble. Might be a good thing if you remember even nice young ladies can get themselves in over their heads."

"Like your mother?" Audra couldn't believe those words had come out of her mouth! She had said them before she knew what she was saying. Starting to say, I didn't mean that the way it sounded,' he cut her off before she got the first word out.

"Yes, like my mother." He had ridden off then, without another word.

Now Audra wondered if she would ever see him again. She wondered what her mother thought and how she felt, already knowing what her other brothers thought. They had let that be known loud and clear last night.

Finishing with the brush, Audra put it away, then looked her horse in the eye, "When Jarrod, Nick and Gene get back, do you think I should go back into town to see Heath? I could take him to lunch and we can talk this time, get to know each other like we should. What do you think?"

She smiled when the horse's head nodded, "I thought you'd see it my way."

On her way back to the house, she stopped and turned back to the horse with a frown. The mare had agreed that it would be a good thing for Audra to go into town last night as well and look how THAT had turned out.

Eugene came out of the Sample's farm house just in time to see Nick help place the last body of the railroad men into one of the wagons that would take the dead to the undertakers. 'He sure is going to be busy', he thought, looking at the two wagons. Nick had insisted that the landowners not take this journey with the railroad men. He said it would be undignified. So they had put the railroad dead in one wagon and the landowner dead in another. At least the railroad wagon had more in it.

After the battle was over, Eugene had helped tend to the wounded until the doctor arrived, who had been waiting at the neighboring ranch. The sheriff had been shot and the bullet had to be removed. The doctor had allowed Gene to help with the surgery and the young man found it strangely fascinating.

Here he was, Eugene Barkley had actually put his hands into a man's chest and helped save his life! He couldn't believe it!

Reflecting on the continued state of chaos this trip home had been, he wondered what would happen next. First Nick had let him stay when the landowners had come to the ranch to discuss the railroad problem and the notices they all had received. Next he actually offered Gene whiskey! Nick had never done that before, he just kept saying Eugene was too young for a man's drink. Did his older brother really think he'd never had whiskey before? Remembering Nick's volatile temper, Gene decided what Nick didn't know wouldn't hurt Eugene at all.

Then when that saddle tramp had claimed to be their long lost brother, Nick had bellowed his name right along with Jarrod's, actually calling him downstairs for a discussion with the rest of the men. And to beat it all, when Gene walked up to stand next to Nick and Frank Samples, his brother hadn't denied him that right. Not last night and not this morning. It just may be that Nick finally realizes I'm a man! It's about damn time!' Gene couldn't help the smile plastered on his face or the adrenalin powered energy surging through his veins.

Not until he saw Nick loading the wagons with the dead, and realizing men were already digging Frank Sample's grave. He would be buried next to his oldest boy, whose final resting place was on this very land and was one of the reasons Frank refused to give up his land. The death of his friends and neighbors finally put it all in perspective for Gene and he wondered how many more would have to die before it was all over.

And then wonder of wonders happened. He had been watching the men building Frank's coffin, when he felt a strong hand grab him by the neck and gently shake him. "You done real good today, boy. I saw the way you jumped in front of Jarrod to protect him when he got shot, and I want you to know how proud I am to call you my brother. You done good. . . young man." Then Nick winked at him, and went to speak to some of the other men. After that, the ending of the world couldn't have knocked that smile off of Eugene's face, not even thoughts of that missing bastard, claiming to be their brother.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nick sighed, rolled his eyes and implored the Heavens for mercy as he rode home with his two brothers. I sear, if Gene doesn't settle down soon, I'm going to dunk his butt in a horse trough, just to cool his heels a bit,' he thought just before breaking into a smile at the boy's exuberance. If he had known how his compliment would go to the boy's head, Nick wasn't sure whether he wouldn't have said it at all or would have said it much sooner.

As Gene prattled on like a woman at a hen party, Nick leaned over to Jarrod, "There's a horse trough in that boy's future."

Jarrod smiled, glance at their younger brother and said, "Now Nick, you remember your first gun battle, all that fear and anxiety has to have to come out somehow."

That caused Nick to reflect on his first gunfight. He was an eighteen year old lieutenant, fighting for the Union army and who had never shot a gun at another man before in his life. He would never forget the pounding in his chest, the way his blood just seemed to scream though his veins, that energy high from all the tension and terror of the day. "I remember, Jarrod. When it was over, I felt like I was ten feet tall just for having survived, right up until I started puking nine ways to Sunday. Thought I never was going to live that down. Only thing that helped was the fact I wasn't the only one hugging their knees that day."

After seeing the kind of carnage left in battlefields of a country fighting itself, the dead today didn't knock him off balance, at least not the way it did some men. Oh, he was sad they died and sorry to lose any neighbor that way, angered at the injustice of it all, but it wasn't an earth shattering loss. Over the years of his life, he had grown use to such losses. Six years ago, he found out you could lose the person most important to you, the father you worshiped and still go on living. You could bury a part of your heart and soul with that person, and still get up the next day. Night kept on coming after day, Summer followed spring, followed by fall. He didn't know how it was possible, but damned if it didn't. If the world didn't stop because Tom Barkley died, it sure wouldn't because of the deaths today. Not for Nick Barkley anyway.

It was the widow's wail that nearly brought Nick to his knees. He never could stand to see a woman cry, but to have her heart ripped out was almost more than he could bare. Nettie Sample's keening cut right through his soul. Then, my God, the kids came out and saw their Daddy laying in the dirt. Nick hoped to never see or hear anything like that again. At the time, all he could think about was comforting those kids, and dammit, Jarrod had to help him.

How was he supposed to know that damn fool kid would run off before they had a chance to talk to him or even thank him for the support? Where the hell did the boy run off to so lickity split anyway? Not that Nick believed Heath was his father's bastard son, but now he was willing to admit maybe the boy believed it and wasn't just trying to swindle the family. All they had to do was sit down with the boy and explain just how that wasn't possible. His father would never slip under the covers with any woman other than Nick's mother, Victoria Barkley.

They had to have that little chat before the boy started spreadin' it around he was Tom Barkley's bastard. Just because it wasn't true, didn't mean people wouldn't believe it and that would cause all kinds of problems, not counting how much it would hurt their mother. Nick was determined that she never find out about the boy's idiot claims, so that little chat would have to be real private like.

They could sit down over a bottle of whiskey, have a nice long quiet discussion about how Nick was sorry the boy got all worked up thinking Tom Barkley was his father, but it was all just a mistake. Maybe Heath's real father only told his mother he was Tom Barkley. Yeah, that was it. Some man, who resembled Nick's father, took advantage of Heath's poor mother, then lied and said he was Tom Barkley. How was the poor woman to know any better?

Nick smiled to himself, suddenly feeling a huge weight lifted off his shoulders. Now that he had it all worked out, he could explain it to the boy, real calm like, and there would be no hard feelings. Hell, he might even let the poor misguided kid keep working at the ranch just to show how Nick understood how such a misunderstanding could have happened.

Then he remembered his last words to Heath, "Alright boy, you listen to me. I want you out of this house, off this place, out of this valley. And know this, if I ever lay eyes on you again, I'm going to finish tonight."

Okay then, first he'd have to find the kid, then he would straighten him out on what a great big misunderstanding all this was, without impugning the memory the boy had of his mother. She wasn't lying to him when she let him believe his father was Tom Barkley, because she had been lied to herself and believed it. It wasn't her fault some low down dirty dog rolled her in the hey, then misled her into believing he was Tom Barkley now, was it? Surely Heath could see how that could be. It was that simple.

Another vague thought strayed through his pondering, Was Audra wearing the kid's vest last night when she showed up at the Swenson farm?' Luckily for Audra, that thought got lost in the maelstrom currently occupying Nick's mind.

They still had the railroad to worry about. Nick knew Jordan and Crown wouldn't give up all that money they stood to make from the landowners over today's gunfight. If only they could think of some way to end this.

Meanwhile Eugene kept up the steady stream of prattle, something about how it felt to feel a man's pulse inside his chest or some sick thing like that. Nick wondered if all doctors had such morbid fascination with the working of the human body. Tuning his little brother out again, Nick's thoughts returned to the railroad problem. The only way he could figure to stop this train wreck from happening was to turn public opinion so strongly it made the railroad sit up and heel. But how the hell could they make that happen?

He was about to ask Jarrod for any ideas, when he noticed his older brother staring at the younger with open fascination. For crying out loud! Jarrod isn't being drawn into that blood and guts prattle is he? Then a phrase in Eugene's constant drone caught Nick's attention.

"He just eye-balled it and button-holed it. I've never seen a man shoot a rifle so well in my life."

Suddenly Nick felt as though he had been punched in the stomach at the all too familiar words from the conversation at the bridge with Heath, when the both of them were fool enough to get involved in a gun bragging contest, just before the bridge collapsed underneath them. He had enjoyed that little bit of give and take, so once the boy realized his mistake and acknowledged Thomas Barkley couldn't have been his Daddy, well then, maybe they could all be friends.

"I don't know who that bastard's father is, but the man sure can shoot. I wonder where he learned to handle a rifle like that."

Nick winced at his younger brother's use of the word bastard. Looks like he'd have to sit this boy down and explain all about the misunderstanding as well and strongly suggest they all put that particular word behind them.

When Jarrod gently chastised Gene for the use of the word, Nick smiled, after all, great minds think alike.

Another quick assessment of his little brother, Nick decided the rush' was wearing down. Gene was quieter now and looking a bit peaked. Well, don't you worry, young man. You're big brothers will be there for you, once it really hits you good,' Nick mumbled to himself, thinking of his own right of passage and how alone he had felt so far from home.

As they went through the main gate at the ranch, Nick spotted Audra leaving the barn, something about last night came back to him. The smile disappeared off Nick's face as he remembered the state of her clothes at the Swenson ranch. Just as she threw herself into his arms in welcome and relief, he was contemplating if he could actually get her over his knee for that well deserved spanking before she could claw his eyes out.

Yessirree Bob, that girl had a lot of explaining to do, as did the one whose vest she wore home.

Now where did that boy get off to?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The feel of his little mare's powerful and fluid stride calmed Heath's nerves considerably. Right about now, she was the best friend he ever had and the only one he could count on to watch his back. He let his mind go, freeing it from thought as he just rode, letting Gal go where she may. Trying to leave the anger and the hurt in the dust behind them.

When he noticed the crossroads up ahead, they slowed. Which way to go now? What was he to do? He probably should go back to Strawberry and let his aunts know things didn't work out with the Barkley's, but just the thought of returning to the town so soon after his mother's death broke his heart.

No, I can't go there. Not just yet. I can send em a wire or a letter to let them know I'm nothing but a mangy mongrel dog to the Barkley's. Besides, going back to Strawberry would be taking a step back, as Heath Thomson. He had bragged to Miss Audra that he was going to wear the Barkley name because it was his, so now he had to go forward as Heath Barkley.

He remembered Mrs. Barkley's words to him last night. "Live as he would live, fight as he would fight, and no one, no one can deny you your birthright." The only problem was, he didn't know how Thomas Barkley would live and fight. Was he supposed to act like the man who cheated on his wife and left a child with another woman or the man who was a leader and fought for the underdog. It was like Tom Barkley was two different men.

One who was responsible, caring, a loving father, and one who was irresponsible, uncaring, and down right callous in leaving a young woman to raise his child alone. He had told his sister that he wasn't proud to have Tom Barkley for a father and he meant it. But the name was still his and by hell, he was going to wear that name proudly.

He thought of the morning's events and reckoned his actions were something a Barkley would do. It doesn't matter that it didn't work out with his brothers, he still did a proud deed. When he first rode off in anger, he actually considered getting back at the Barkley's, to try to hurt them somehow, but then he thought of Mrs. Barkley and the things she said to him last night.

She didn't have to do that. His presence and the new found knowledge that her husband had been unfaithful and had a child with another woman, obviously hurt her very much. Yet, she stood straight and proud and encouraged him to fight for his birthright. He reckoned after Mrs. Barkley doing that, there was no way he could do anything to hurt her. Heath wondered if she wasn't the true source of strength in the Barkley Family. After all, he had always heard that behind every great man, was an even greater woman.

That thought warmed him. His mama had been a tower of strength and courage too. She taught him to hold his head up, proud like. She taught him to try his best in anything he attempted.

Pulling himself from his thoughts, he studied the road again. No, he wouldn't go backwards, he was moving forward, that was for sure. But how? What was he to do now?

Taking the road back to Stockton, he figured the best way to go forward was to try his hand at stopping the railroad from swindling these people out of their land. He knew a thing or two about detective work, so his first step was to find out what he could about the situation. Maybe he would stumble on to something that might help.

When he reached Stockton, he stopped by the mercantile for a few sheets of paper and an envelope, thinking he'd better get that letter to his aunts Rachel and Hannah written and mailed. He had no idea how long he would be in Stockton or when he'd have another chance to send a letter home.

After making his purchases, Heath made his way to the nearest saloon. As he walked, he noticed several people staring at him and wondered at it. There had been so many strangers in town, hired guns for the railroad, that Heath shouldn't have drawn any attention at all. He wondered if word had already spread about him participating in the shoot out this morning. Heath self consciously checked himself out. No, the buttons on his pants hadn't come undone.

Still wondering what was going on, Heath entered the saloon. The look of disgust from the bartender wasn't lost as he ordered a whiskey.

"You got a problem with me, Mister?" Heath asked in confusion.

The bartender just grunted, as if Heath weren't worth his time and disappeared through the door behind the bar.

Picking up his drink, Heath found an empty table in the corner and sat down to write his letter. He thought over the events of last night, getting the details right in his mind before he started writing. He remembered Nick calling him out and fighting until Heath blurted out he was Tom Barkley's bastard son. Then Nick dragging him to the house and calling for his brothers. How he told the story of his mama telling him to look in the Bible and finding the newspaper article about Tom Barkley's death, just before his mama died. .He remembered how bitter it felt to be offered $300 while standing in the midst of all their wealth and remembering the poverty he grew up in and how hard his mama had to work. Then Nick Barkley had told him get off the ranch and not come back.

He didn't get the chance to go over anymore. Not about Audra testing him, the fire at he Swenson's, the words from Mrs. Barkley or even the shoot out this morning and how painful it was not to be acknowledged even after risking his life.

As he began writing a shadow fell across the table, blocking the light. Heath looked up to see three cowboys sneering at him.

"Well, if it ain't Barkley's bastard boy," The tall one with a green shirt and dark pants said. "Well that ain't exactly true, is it boy? You may be a bastard, but you shore ain't Tom Barkley's whelp."

The second one, shorter and broader, but dressed much like the first, cut in, "The Barkley's have been good to this valley, and we don't cotton to the likes of you trying to take em for a ride."

It was at this minute, just for half a second, Heath wondered if selling his pistol to pay for his mother's tombstone was a good idea. Didn't matter, really, even if it wasn't smart, he still would have done it. He would always put honoring his mother above all else, including his own safety.

"I don't want no trouble with you fellers." Heath spoke slow and calmly, while noticing the third man, built like a bull, laying some bills on the bar. He heard the man say, You willing ta keep yer mouth shut, Harry and not call the Sheriff?'

Oh Lord,' Heath thought, this is goin' to be bad.'

Harry turned his disgusted gaze on the bastard sitting at one of his tables, "If you all ain't plannin' on killin' him, don't reckon I see anything I need to tell the sheriff bout.'

Don't worry none bout that. We don't aim to kill him. We want him to member this lesson, good and proper. We just aim to learn the boy his place and it shore ain't at no Barkley table.'

Satisfied, Harry nodded, "Excuse me boys, while I go check on my whiskey barrels. Might be running a might low." The bartender picked up his money for damages and left through that door again.

Heath leapt to his feet, tipping the table over and tried to land a punch on the tall one. But the bull, with muscles of steel, and a grip like cold iron, bore into in to his mid-section like a batting ram, simultaneously forcing the air out of his lungs and diaphragm, while whip-lashing his head against the wall. The tall joined in, hitting Heath in the face while the short one landed blows to his stomach.

It didn't take long for him to be dazed enough for them the drag him out. No one helped, no one ran for the sheriff, no one stood up to help him, not the bartender and not the customers. There were a few giving pointers to the three bullies.

Give it do him, Jim!'

Don't let go of the bastard, Bulldog.'

That'll teach that mangy dog to lay claim to Barkley blood.'

Take that dog outta here fore we get fleas.'

Even in his confusion, Heath wondered how everyone could possibly know who he was in so short a time. Had the Barkley's spread the news so fast? Did they sic the whole damn town against him?

The three men dragged Heath into an alley beside the bar and continued to beat him. With an iron fisted swing that connected with his jaw, Bulldog sent the bastard into oblivion. Shorty pulled a newspaper out of his shirt and threw it at the unconscious man, then the three of them walked off.

A slight breeze ruffled the newspaper, if Heath had been awake, he would have seen the secondary headline and the story just under the one about the Swenson's place being burned out by the railroad and the possible shoot out that may happen at the Sample's farm today.

BARKLEY'S BASTARD SENT PACKING


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jarrod sighed in relief as his brother's chatter finally began to die down. While he recognized why his usually quieter and more retrospective brother had babbled on like a school boy, filled with nervous energy, it was beginning to become irritating and worrying.

The youngest of the Barkley men had the ability to see every side of an issue, so much so that it was normally difficult for him to choose sides. Especially when it came to differences of opinions between his two older brothers. When asked his opinion when the brothers were arguing, Eugene would just say, I see both of your points' and refused to lean one way or the other.

Nick had always complained that the boy just didn't know how to get down off the damn fence. Jarrod had believed he had instilled an unusual sense of fair play in the boy. But now, he wondered if Eugene's inability to chose sides was more a problem of not wanting to disappoint a brother? Was he really that insecure in his brothers' respect of him?

Surely not. But the seed of doubt was there, in Jarrod's mind, as he remembered the youngest brother's reaction to Nick's praise. He was like a puppy lapping up some unexpected treat. But why was that? Both he and Nick had praised the young man whenever he deserved it, which was often. Eugene was an excellent student with an inquisitive mind and accomplished many academic achievements.

Even Nick had recognized the youngest Barkley wouldn't be happy on the ranch and had encouraged the young man to go on to college, saying the family already had its own lawyer, but they could use a doctor. Nick had lavished his praise on his little brother every time he brought home a good grade or made the Dean's list.

So why was today's praise any different? Why did it mean so much more to him today than before? The thought flashed into Jarrod's mind like a lightning strike. Because today we treated him like a man and not a school boy. And why did we do that? Because he was able to point a gun and shoot? Didn't they consider him just as much a man for his achievements at school? Apparently not or at least they didn't show Eugene they already considered him a man.

Jarrod was disgusted with himself. He had tried his best to shelter his youngest brother from the harsh realities of living in the west. He had been more than happy to pack Eugene up and ship him off to academia, relieved that at least this brother wouldn't go head to head with the dangers of everyday western life. Only now did he realized he had somehow left the young man in the category of someone who needed to be protected rather than someone who could protect himself.

All his talk about a real man solving problems with the mind rather than a gun and he still failed his littlest brother somehow. Their treatment today, finally acknowledging him as a man, left the boy with no way to handle the swirling and confusing emotions of a gunfight, other than to hide it behind bravado and chatter. Jarrod sighed again and resolved to discuss the issue with the young man later.

The nearer the brothers got to the ranch, the worse Eugene felt. It was almost like someone dug a hole through his feet and all his energy seeped out. He began to feel numb and lightheaded, his skin tingling.

He barely noticed when Audra threw herself in his arms, welcoming him home safe and sound and couldn't understand what she was saying as she did the same to his older brothers. Her words being drowned out by the reverberating sound of gunshots from today's battle. Eugene couldn't look her in they eyes, knowing he had killed or at least wounded men today.

Before he knew it, Audra had gone inside and the brothers were leading their horses to barn. He did manage to hear Jarrod order Ceigo to hitch up his buggy, as he'd be going into town shortly. Gene wondered about that for half a second, before the bile decided to rise and his knees got shaky. He was on the verge of throwing up when the shock of the cold water he been tossed into embraced his body and brought it back to life.

As the Barkley brothers walked their horses to the barn, Nick suddenly grabbed a pale Eugene and pushed him in the horse trough. Satisfied when color returned to the boys cheeks, although that particular shade of red wasn't exactly what he had in mind when he took this action. Oh well, it sure beat the ghostly white Gene had been toting around a few minutes ago. Nick hoped it had either shocked or at least distracted him from throwing up.

"NICK, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Eugene yelled is a fair imitation of his older brother's bellow.

"Call it a rite of passage, Eugene. Jarrod did the same to me when I broke my first horse." "Actually, I should have done it last year when you started college and made the Dean's list."  
Hoping that would appease his young brother, Nick left the two at the trough and continued into the barn with Coco. Leaving both brothers staring at him in shock.

Gene sputtered with indignation as Jarrod helped him out of the water. "Actually, Eugene, I should have been the one to push you, since I'm the one you protected. As much as I don't like the idea of you putting yourself in danger to save me, I certainly appreciate what you did. I was very proud of you today." Placing a hand on Eugene's shoulder, preventing him from following Nick to the barn, Jarrod added, "Nick is right, you know. We should have done it last year. Today didn't make you a man, you already were one. Sometimes its just hard for older brothers to let go and see that."

Jarrod was pleased to see the glow return to Gene's eyes as he clapped his brother on the shoulders, "Don't worry, Brother Gene, we'll get Nick back for that." Then he winked and took Jingo into the barn, with Gene following close behind. The entire byplay had been quietly witnessed by the worried mother standing at the window.

Victoria's heart leapt in the throat as she heard Audra's excited cry, "Mother, they're home! Everyone is alright!" The relief of those words washed over her, almost leaving her weak kneed. Before she could say anything, Audra bounded from the room, "I'm going to help Silas carry the hot water up to the bath, so they can have a good soak."

Placing her hands on the mantel for support, Victoria looked at the portrait of her husband, "Thank you Tom, thank you for bringing our sons home safe. Now I promise to hold up my end of the bargain. I'll make that boy welcome here, not matter how painful it is."

Victoria greeted her sons as any mother would, with hugs, and warmth, and comfort. She was dismayed to learn about Frank Samples' death and quietly decided to help the family any way she could. Before her sons could fill her in with the details, after their initial report of who died, who was shot, etc, she sent Eugene upstairs to change into dry clothing and ordered Jarrod to sit so she could examine his arm. The first order was followed quickly and quietly, taking only a few minutes. The second was met with much protest and consternation.

"It's fine, mother. Mrs. Wayland already saw to it. It's a mere graze, barely even broke the skin."

"I'm sure you are correct, seeing as how there wasn't much blood. But I want to see it for myself, now sit!" Pointing to the edge of the coffee table. "Besides, Mrs. Wayland wouldn't know her way around a good bottle of liniment if her life depended on it. That woman has more ridiculous notions than anyone I ever heard of. What did she do, rub a shiny penny over the wound and tell you to walk around the house three times?"

Eugene returned in dry cloths and smiled in amusement as his older brother and sometimes father figure was taken to task by their mother. Not even Jarrod Barkley, Pappy to his brothers and sister, dared to rile the will of Victoria Barkley. His mother's last comment had him laughing with the others.

Smiling at the release of tension her last comment had on the room, she unwrapped the wound and was pleased to see it wasn't serious. Jarrod's arm would be sore, but it really was just a small graze. Still these minor wounds had a way of turning into something much more serious if not taken care of properly. She had seen men get infections and gangrene from a simple cut and ended up losing a limb.

She looked over her supplies after cleaning the wound with soap and water. First she dabbed the outer edges of wound with Balsam of Myrrh. Jarrod sucked in his breath as the alcohol came in contact with the graze. Then she added a bit of comfrey to some honey, making a paste and smeared it over the open part of the wound. Both the Myrrh and the honey were good to prevent infections. The comfrey would encourage healing. Then she soaked the gauze in more of the Myrrh, holding it all in place with a clean white bandage wrapped around the arm.

As soon as she was done, Jarrod announced he needed to get changed and head into town to file that injunction against the railroad.

"I'm coming with you, Jarrod. I don't want any of us going into town alone until those railroad men have cleared out. Besides, we need to talk to. . ." Nick hesitated and looked at Victoria, as if just now remembering she was in the room. "That young man who helped out today."

Victoria's heart jumped with renewed concern, "Heath? Was he there? Was he hurt? Is he alright?"  
Her mind wondering if she had already failed in her promise to Tom in exchange for her sons' safe return. Had she gotten her husbands son injured by sending him to fight along side her own sons?

Despite her worries, Victoria almost laughed at the crest fallen look in Nick's eyes. Surely he wasn't living under the delusions that they had kept the young man's claims a secret from her? Not after all the yelling that took place last night? But apparently so.

"You know, don't you? You know what he's claiming?" Nick's voice was filled with sorrow, that she would have to hear such things.

All her children were looking at her now, dreading her answer. All except for Audra, who wasn't surprised their mother knew as she did.

Deciding to take the bull by the horns, Victoria answered more than she was asked. It was time to lay it all out on the table. "Yes, I know and what's more, I believe him."

The last part shocked them all. The boys were stunned, but Audra practically glowed. It was obvious on some level, the Barkley sister had already begun to accept Heath as her brother.

Jarrod was first of the Barkley men to gain his voice. "Mother, is there some reason you believe him? Did you know about his mother? Or Father?"

Lifting her chin, in defiance or pride, her children didn't know, she said, "I had no idea until last night. I never suspected your father of being unfaithful. I . . . never . . . knew him to be capable of such things." It was only through sheer force of will that she hid the hurt those words caused her. Now wasn't the time to wallow in pity. She'd made a promise and had to keep it, because if nothing, Victoria Barkley took her vows seriously even if her husband did not. No that wasn't fair, she told herself. She was lashing out at him in anger. Tom always tried to keep his promises, but in this case he failed miserably.

Before any of her children found their voice, she continued, wanting to make sure they each heard and understood her. "I can't point to one thing in his claim and say this is why I believe him. I can't look at him and say he looks just like Tom or one of his brothers, except maybe he favors Audra and Eugene some. But that isn't it either. My heart just tells me he IS Tom's son. I believe he was being sincere when he claimed Tom was his Father and I want him here with us, at the ranch."

"Mother! You can't be serious?" Eugene practically shouted in shock. "Father was never . . ."

"Gene, your father wasn't perfect. He made mistakes, just as any human does. He WAS in Strawberry for an extended period, around the time Heath would have been conceived. We owned a share in one of the mines. He was attacked one night, robbed and left for dead and I couldn't go to him because I was running the ranch and Nick was sick with the fever. When he finally returned home, he was different. More attentive, more loving. At the time, I thought it was because he was away for so long, but now, I'm wondering if it was because he was feeling guilty. Something was bothering him. He never told me what it was, tried not to show it even, but when he thought I wasn't looking, he was consumed by it. At least for the first six months after his return." She shook her head, remembering the weight of burden her husband had seemed to carry home with him. "I thought it was problems with the mine, but now . . . I don't know."

"She's right." Jarrod added to the fray. "I remember when Father came back from Strawberry. Something was bothering him, but he said it was the mine." Shaking himself from his own memories of that time, he went on. "But that still doesn't prove that Heath is Father's son."

"I believe Heath was being sincere." Just when everyone thought they couldn't be shocked any further, Nick did just that. Nearly shocked their boots off, in fact.

"Are you serious, Nick?" Eugene was practically livid. "How can you believe Father would cheat on Mother. I don't care what any of you say, he would never do such a thing."

"Hold on there, Little Brother, I said I believed Heath was sincere. He thinks Tom Barkley is his Father. I don't believe he's Father's bastard son anymore than I believe the moon is made out of green cheese." Holding up his hands to forestall the questions already on his family's lips, "Let me explain. I think I got it all figured out."

Taking a calm deep breath, he told them his theory. "Its true, Father was in Strawberry at the time. Half the town must have known that. I think someone pretended to be Father when he took Heath's mother to bed. I think she actually believes her lover was Tom Barkley. Hell, he probably even looked a lot like Father. He must have if she thought father's picture in the newspaper was the same man she slept with. That boy was too passionate in his belief that he's father's bastard. He's not lying and he's not trying to pull the wool over our eyes. We just need to explain it to him and once he understands he isn't father's brat, he can even work here at the ranch, to show our good will toward him."

"Even if you were right, I'm not sure how we could convince him his mother was deceived." Jarrod pointed out. Despite everything his gut was telling him, Jarrod really hoped Nick was right. One look at his mother told him she wished the same thing, as did Eugene. Audra on the other hand seemed disappointed.

Despite her good intentions, Victoria found herself clinging to that hope. It was all just a misunderstanding as Nick had said. Of course, Tom never cheated on her. Their marriage wasn't a lie.

He never betrayed her. It was just someone pretending to be him. Almost forgetting the vow to accept this boy as Tom's son, she found herself wondering how they could prove Nick's theory to be true?

A quiet voice in her heart told her that they were the ones making a mistake now, but she turned away from it, clasping at the hope of Tom's faithfulness to her, and wanting to renew her trust in her husband of so many years. Nick had to be right.

"I'm going to town with you," she said at last. She ignored the protest and the concerns for her safety and ignoring the warnings in her heart over her decision. "We need to get this settled. We need to bring that young man to the ranch and talk this over. Maybe there is someone in Strawberry who met the impostor. We need to find out who were the friends of Heath's mother. We need to find out all the information we can and settle this as a family."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nick was pleased to see that so many of the hired guns working for the railroad were already leaving town. There was still too many of them left though. Men with money in their pocket, drinking and carousing and causing trouble. After today's gunfight, he wasn't surprised at the attention the family's arrival into town caused. Many people stopped to stare and whisper. Nick sighed and hoped all the notice they were getting didn't make the railroad men try any more trouble today. He still didn't think it was safe for the women in the family to be in town, but his mother had a will of her own.

The family came to a stop in front of the courthouse, with everyone riding in the buggy, except Nick, who rode Coco. After dismounting and tying his horse to the back of the buggy, Nick volunteered to take the horses and buggy to the livery stable, saying he would meet up with the family either at the Courthouse or Jarrod's office, hopefully with Heath in tow.

Pain and confusion greeted Heath before he was completely conscience. Did I get throwed by a brama bull? Run over by a train? Caught up in a stampede?' He thought it might be the later, because he could not only hear, but feel the rhythmic pounding in his head and likened it to the thud of horses hoofs or maybe a whole herd of cattle. His abused muscles protested every minute movement, but he knew if he could only get them moving again, the initial pain would lessen. He took a deep breath in order to force his eyes open and stand, then regretted that particular decision. It hurt. Badly. Definitely a stampede, and it ran right over me,' he told himself.

Because the pounding in his head still hadn't diminished, he wondered if the horses were still running around him? He briefly opened his eyes, Okay, there are buildings, I'm in an alley with no horses or cattle, but I'm pretty sure the world isn't suppose to spin like that.' His eyes closed again. The infernal poundin' must be in my head. I wonder if I can just leave it here until it stops hurtin' and pick it up later?' Then he thought about what he just said in his mind, Boy howdy, Heath, you ain't making no sense.' Before he realized it, he added, Besides, if mama caught you lying in the dirt, she'd . . .'

Oh yeah, his mama was dead. A pain of a different sort burned through his heart. His mama was dead. Every time he thought he had come to accept that notion, it hit him upside the head again. Maybe it would be okay if I just keep laying here,'

Before he could let that thought take root and settle in, he heard another voice in his head, Hannah's voice. My boy Heath, you better git youself up outta that dirt. No boy of mine ever wallowed in his troubles.'

A small upturning appeared at the corner of lips, his best effort at smiling right now. Yes, ma'am, Hannah. I'm gonna get myself up outta this dirt right now.' Trust Hannah to keep him on the straight and narrow.

With determined effort, he pushed himself up to a standing position in a much less than fluid motion, then almost fell on his behind again. Luckily he fell against a wall, just barely remained standing. Funny, he found the world spun regardless if he opened his eyes or kept them closed. That just didn't seem fair. If a man kept his eyes closed the world ought not spin like that. Then he chuckled at his own foolishness.

After a few minutes of leaning against the wall, the world seemed to stop its wild turning. He risked opening his eyes. He was making progress, one of his eyes opened all the way and stayed open. The other sort of just fluttered, never opened all the way and then decided it didn't like the light and closed again. It took another few minutes for his blurry vision to clear enough for him to really look around and try to figure out what happened.

He was in an alley, and obviously, he'd been beaten. But why? Vague images started to come back to him. He was in Stockton. Since yesterday, he had outrun a train and nearly got run over, had a bridge fall out from under him, fought with a blond woman at a grave, had a fight with a dark haired man, had a confrontation in a big house, rescued the same blond woman from a drunken mob, got hit some more by the men trying to assault the woman, took part in a gruesome gunfight, and got the daylights beat out of him again. I only been here for a day and a half. Boy howdy, Heath, I don't think Stockton is exactly good for your well bein.' I'm beginnin to think these folks just plain don't like you.'

He started to grin at that thought, then stopped as the shock registered on his battered face. His face paled, as Heath stooped and picked up the newspaper. BARKLEY'S BASTARD SENT PACKING the paper gloated. It was bad enough they rejected him, now they were making a mockery of him. This new assault hurt worse than the physical beating he'd taken.

Yeah, I got run over by a stampede, alright. The Barkley stampede.'

On his way back from the livery, Nick saw someone struggling to walk out of an alley across the street from the courthouse. The man staggered to a wall and stared in disbelief at a newspaper.

"Heath!" Nick ran to the man he had been hoping to find and grabbed hold of him, trying to help him stand. "What the hell happened to you, boy? Who did this?"

Heath's face was covered in bruises. His right eye was blackened and swollen and there was a cut above the eyebrow. His lip was split in at least two places and probably cut on the inside where teeth pierced tender skin on impact. The boy was holding his side and appeared to be unable to stand up without a prop. Nick wondered how long he would remain upright because he looked all the world like someone about to pitch face forward.

Long enough, apparently. The next thing Nick knew, the boy slugged him hard across the jaw. Luckily for him, the punch was weaker than they had been during their previous fight. Nick stood his ground and managed to deflect a second blow. This time he was unwilling to hit an obviously injured man, all over a misunderstanding that he was sure they could clear up once they got the man to Jarrod's office.

Instead, he grabbed hold of both the boy's shoulders and said, "Whoa there, boy. I don't want to fight you. Stop throwing punches and lets get you taken care of."

He had gotten off to a bad start with the boy, he knew that, but Nick was still shocked by the rage and contempt pouring out of Heath's eyes. His hands were shrugged off and a newspaper was thrust into them.

"I don't need no more takin' care of, by you or your friends." Heath practically spat at him, "I might a knowed you Barkleys' would try something like this. What's the matter, Nick, get tired of doin' your own dirty work?"

"Heath, what are you . . ." Finally Nick's gaze dropped to the newspaper, his question trailed off, forgotten as he read the headline Barkley's Bastard Sent Packing.' "Oh, God," he whispered, trying desperately to think of a way to spare his mother this new pain. So caught up in his shock over the story, he didn't realize Heath had stumbled away.

Victoria lead the rest of her children out of the courthouse feeling hopeful. Jarrod had succeeded in getting the injunction against the railroad. They were forbidden to seize anymore homesteads until another court hearing. Now if the talk with Heath would go as well.

They would find out if the Tom Barkley who knew his mother was an imposter, then Heath could either work on the ranch as a hired hand or . . . or what? Become a member of the family? Live in the house with them? Its what Tom would have wanted. Its what she had promised in exchange for the safety of her own sons. But could she do it? Could she have her husband's illegitimate son living under her own roof. A child that she didn't raise? If it turned out Tom Barkley didn't have an imposter, she guessed she would have to, because if Heath was her husband's son, it was what he deserved.

Glancing down the street, she was startled to see the very young man she had been thinking of, staggering down the street. She called out to him, "Heath!" then gasped when he turned eyes filled with pain and anguish toward her. But only for a second, then he turned back and continued to walk away from her. She started to cross the street, to follow, but suddenly she was embraced by someone with a big feathery hat,

"Victoria, dear, it must have been quiet a shock for you to have to hear that young man's lies."

It took Victoria a couple of seconds to realize it was Mrs. Baxter who was overflowing with false sympathy. She tried to ignore the woman and continue after Heath, but the damn fool wouldn't let her go.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about Mrs. Baxter, but I appreciate your concern. Now if you'll excuse me." Victoria tried to walk past the woman again, but thwarted by the arrival of Mary Sue Blevens.

"I can only imagine what it must have been like for you. Why just reading about it in the paper this morning set my heart to fluttering with dismay."

She tried to keep an eye on where Heath was going, while these ridiculous women hindered her, but there were several wagons passing in the street between them. Before Victoria realized what happened, Heath had disappeared.

Behind her, Jarrod, Audra and Eugene were also occupied. Jarrod and Eugene were surrounded by some of the men he had fought along side this morning. All anxious to hear about the injunction. Victoria heard a glimpse of the conversations. The owner of the Cattleman's offered the family a free lunch for standing up to the railroad. Audra looked baffled as to why her friends were so concerned for her emotional state and how terrible everything must be for her.

Victoria ignored decorum and pushed past the women without further word and hastily crossed the street once it was clear. Nick met her on the other side and showed her the paper, the whole time glaring at the pack of frenzied women who were gaping with their mouths open. Seeing the distress on his mother's face, Jarrod led the rest of his siblings to join them.

"I don't care what you say, Jarrod, I'm going to kill McAllister for this. He had no right to print this tripe."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Heath had never been so glad to see the inside of a hotel room before in his life. He closed the door behind him, shutting out the noise and commotions outside then leaned against it for support.

The walk from the alley to his hotel had exhausted him and he needed a few minutes to catch his breath. The urge to throw himself on the bed and go to sleep was almost overwhelming, but he knew if he did without taking care of his injuries first, he would hurt worse when he woke up.

He had bought a worn out sheet from the hotel owner on the way up for a good price. It was threadbare and had several small holes. If Heath hadn't bought it, it probably would have been ready for the rag pile, but it was clean and would serve nicely to bound his aching ribs. Besides, it was much cheaper than going to the doctor.

A sigh escaped Heath's lips. Even though the sheet had only cost a few cents, it irritated him to have to spend money on extra expenses. He'd learned to get by on very little through the inescapable poverty of his childhood and carried through with those lessons learned in his nomadic lifestyle. Most of his earnings went home to support the three women he loved so much, leaving himself with just enough to live on, if he was careful with how he spent it. He'd left the remainder of the money from the sell of his gun with his Aunts Rachel and Hannah, determined to continue to provide for the two women. He supposed if he had settled down in one place, he'd have a little more than he had now, but it wasn't enough. Something kept pulling at him to keep looking for a better life or to at least keep looking until he found his niche in life.

He sighed again and put aside thoughts about which he had very little control. Right now, he had to attend to his physical needs before he fell flat on his face.

First placing the sheet on the vanity dresser, he went to his saddle bags and got the bottles of homemade liniment and salve Hannah had given him. He smiled, thinking Hannah may not know much about reading and writing, but she sure knew about practical stuff like healing plants and potions. How to gather weeds and make them into something useful.

Then he filled the wash bowl from the picture sitting close by and carried it to the vanity dresser. Finally,' he thought, as he pulled up a chair, carefully pulled off his shirt, hung it on the back of the chair, and sat down with a sigh. It was good to sit down, so good, that Heath thought he may never get up from the chair again. The problem with sitting down was that now that he had made it to that point, all the reserve energy that got him to this spot was gone. He wasn't sure he had the energy to wipe his own face off.

"I need a smoke first," he muttered to himself and reached behind to his shirt pocket for his tobacco pouch and papers. Just as he was trying to roll the damn thing, there was a knock on the door. 'Well, Hell,' he thought as he continued to try to roll his smoke. He wasn't having any more luck than he did after the gunfight.

The knocking continued and Heath seriously thought about pretending no one was home. He wasn't exactly interested in a repeat of this morning's lesson. Yeah, he would just sit here, roll his smoke and ignore the door. He continued that thought as he laid the unrolled cigarette on the dresser and slowly stood and slipped his shirt back on and went to answer the door, after all, he mighta been born and raised poor, but his mama did teach him some basic manners.

When no one answered, Jarod almost gave up and left, but then he heard the scrapping of the chair against the floor. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal a battered Heath. A shocked and then angry battered Heath.

"If you've come here to make sure I got the message on how welcome Tom Barkley's bastard is, you should know, I ain't leavin." The words were spoken with dead calm.

Appalled at the abuse the young man before him had suffered in the name of Barkley, Jarrod softly said, "We don't want you to leave."

The shock was back in Heath's eyes. Jarrod took advantage of the momentary stunned silence and slipped through the door past the man he now believed was his brother. He took in the medical supplies in one glance and returned his gaze to Heath.

He spoke in quiet tones, almost as trying not to scare a skittish witness.

"You should see a doctor, Heath. I'll be glad to go get him, if you like."

Taken aback by Jarrod's about face, Heath came out of his stunned shock and slowly moved to the chair. In truth, he felt it was either sit down or fall down, not that he was willing to let Jarrod know how weak he was feeling.

"Can't afford one, and even if I could or if I felt like going out and catching a brace of rabbits to pay him, I'm thinkin' the doc is busy tendin' to the wounded from this mornin'." Feeling the need to calm his nerves, Heath reached for the cigarette he had been attempting to roll when Jarrod knocked on his door. Damn his hands for shaking, betraying his weakness. He blinked and tried to clear his mind so he could accomplish this simple task.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him. Jarrod offered him a cigar and a slight smile. At that moment, a connection was made between the two men as Heath accepted the gesture and allowed Jarrod to light the cigar. He choked on the first puff, bruised innards objecting to the deep inhale of breath.

"You just sit back and let your big brother take care of you." Jarrod said nervously, trying to hide it by grabbing the sheet and tearing a long wide strip off, in order to wrap Heath's ribs.

"What's changed, Jarrod. Why do you suddenly believe me?" Heath asked in a quiet voice.

Jarrod thought the question over and asked himself the same thing. What had really changed? "I'm not sure exactly. I can only say that I believe it now. I'm a lawyer, its my job to be able to tell when people are lying."

Heath cut him off, "You thought I was lying last night."

"Yes, but that was reflexive. Its still hard for me to believe my father could have cheated on my mother, but obviously he did. Only, it wasn't obvious last night. I was reacting from emotion, I wasn't looking at it through the eyes of a lawyer."

Trying to not flinch while Jarrod finished tying off the wrapping around his ribs. Inwardly, he had to admit the wrapping made them feel better. When the task was done, he responded to Jarrod's comments. "That don't make any sense, Jarrod. A lawyer would need further prove, hard evidence. Why would lookin' at it from a lawyer's eyes make you believe me, when there is no real evidence, other than my mother's word."

"There are minor corroborations. Father was in Strawberry during the time frame where you would have had to have been conceived. He came home acting like he was making up for something." Jarrod picked up an towel and dipped it into the bowl of water and started cleaning Heath's face before continuing. "But that isn't what I was talking about. As a lawyer, its my job to read people, to judge the likelihood of a truth or lie. I can't prove it, but my instincts tell me you are telling the truth as you know it." Seeing the train of thought the last words set off in Heath's mind and his probable reaction to it, Jarrod hastened to add, "I don't think your mother was lying either. None of us do now, although ..."

Seeing the hope rise in the boy's face made Jarrod regret how this conversation was going, he dreaded the next words. "Some of us still don't believe you are father's son. Nick has a theory that is possible, but I don't think it's plausible. If you'll come to my office where the family is waiting. we can discuss the possibilities." Noting the pain and fatigue oozing off the battered man, Jarrod suggested, that was our original plan, anyway. But I think you should rest first. We could meet tomorrow, either in my office or you could come to the ranch. The family is anxious to talk with you, Heath. We don't want you to leave."

"Or you could tell me Nick's theory now so I can ponder it for myself before this big family meeting. You folks have had time to run it through your brains a few times, I should get the same chance to think on it too before being hit with it, surrounded by all the Barkley's.

Having no argument to counter that statement, Jarrod told him of Nick's idea. "Its possible the man who knew your mother was only pretending to be Tom Barkley. It could have been an imposter, although I don't think its likely." Jarrod added quickly. "For one thing, Father was in Strawberry at the time. It would have been extremely difficult to pretend to be a man who was in the same town and likely to meet in person."

Jarrod wasn't sure, but he thought Heath paled at those words. It was difficult to tell from all the bruising. "You alright, Heath?'

"Yeah, sure. I'm fine, Jarrod. Don't worry." With a thoughtful expression on his face, Heath clearly ended the meeting by saying, "Give me a couple hours Jarrod. I'll meet your family in your office."

"Our family, Heath, you'll meet our family in two hours." Jarrod wasn't sure why he was suddenly wary. Something wasn't right here, but he didn't know Heath well enough to tell what exactly it was.

"Most likely, Counselor, most likely."

After Jarrod left, Heath gingerly made his way to the bed and crawled onto it, boots and all. He didn't think he had the strength to pull them off and it would have been too humiliating to ask a fancy lawyer like Jarrod Barkley to do it for him. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time he'd had to sleep with his boots on.

It didn't take long for him to drift off to sleep, despite his troubled thoughts.


	9. Chapter 8

Barkley's Bastard, Chapter 8

The sound of spurs jingling was the only sound disturbing the tense silence in Jared's law offices. Each family member gathered there lost in their own worried thoughts.

Unaccustomed to feeling guilt, Victoria found herself wondering if this was a result of her broken promise in exchange for the safe return of her sons. Her weakness in hoping Nick's theory was correct, and it was simply a case of mistaken identity, after promising Tom, she would do right by his son. If she only knew for sure. Was Heath Tom's son?

The very idea that he had been beaten in the name of Barkley made her ill. No matter who the boy's father was, he didn't deserve that.

"Jarrod, are you sure we shouldn't send a doctor to check on him?"

"No, Mother, I'm not sure." Her son rose from his desk and came to sit beside her, taking her hand, "But I am sure if we did, we would only alienate him more. I think Heath would view it as charity and would be offended by it. Especially after he already made it clear he's not interested in seeing a doctor."

At that Nick stopped his pacing, "The fool boy, we'll just tell him it's part of the benefits of working for the Barkley's. As one of our hired hands, he has a right to be treated for any injuries." Satisfied with his own reasoning, Nick then suggested, "Maybe I ought to go fetch Doc Meyer now, that way he'll be here waiting for the boy when he shows up."

"Just hold on a moment, Nick." Jarrod rose to face his brother, dreading the anticipated reaction to his words, "For all we know, he'll be more than just a hired hand. That issue hasn't been settled yet. He could very well be our brother."

"Ah, come on, Jarrod! You don't really think Father cheated on Mother, do you?" Irritation evident in Nick's voice. "I can't accept that. The Father I knew would never do such a thing."

Glancing around the room, Victoria noted everyone's reaction to Nick's statement. From Nick's irritation, to Audra's confusion. It was obvious to everyone, she was prepared to accept Heath as her brother, but for the first time, she was forced to confront how he could be her brother. Gene seemed uncertain. After some time to cool off, and a talk with Jarrod, his usual 'I can see both sides of it' mentality reasserted itself. But Jarrod, Victoria suddenly realized, looked guilty and concerned… concerned for her.

"But you do believe it, don't you Jarrod? You believe that young man is your brother." Having confronted the issue, she felt it too. Suddenly she felt the certainty she had felt earlier when she had promised Tom she would make amends for the neglect the boy received from his Father. Her hand came to her mouth before she realized it, "My God, it's true."

"Now wait just a damn minute!" Nick miraculously managed not to yell.

"I think it's a possibility, Mother. My instinct says he is." Jarrod said, ignoring his brother's outburst, and speaking with regret over the hurt he was causing her. Victoria could feel his remorse over his words and that only reinforced their validity to her mind. Her son would never hurt her unless he truly believed it possible.

"He is our brother." Audra, who had remained quit during most of the conversation, declared. "He is, I just know it. I can't explain why, I just know that he is. Even though it would mean that Father . . ."

When her voice trailed off, Victoria nodded, sparing her daughter from having to say the words.

"This morning, I made a promise to your Father, to God, to anyone who would listen to me." She had the attention of all her children now. It was time for her to take the lead in this matter. She repeated, "I made a promise to accept and welcome that boy as if he were my own son, if only you all would come home safe."

"FOR CRIPES SAKE, MOTHER!" Nick's bellow practically rattled the roof of Jarrod's office."

"Nickolas, please, we don't need the entire town privy to our family matters. Please, keep your voice to a reasonable level." She admonished her middle son."

"Sorry, Mother.," Nick apologized, then continued, "but you can't be serious. We're just going to invite that boy to join the family? Just like that, we get a brother, when it is all just a misunderstanding in the first place? I'm telling you, Father wouldn't have cheated on you. There is no way that boy can be his son. You have to know that."

Victoria wanted to believe, oh how she wanted to believe.

"But we don't know that, do we?" Eugene spoke up for the first time, much to Victoria's relief. It gave her more time to think. Nick's theory was still just a little too tempting for her.

All eyes turned to the youngest brother.

"In truth, we don't know anything about Heath at all. He could very well be our brother, or he could be a con man, looking to take us for all he can. Or it could all be a misunderstanding like Nick said."

"Thank you for stating the obvious, little brother." If Nick didn't notice the hurt in Gene's eyes at that statement, Victoria did, but before she could stop him, Nick continued, "Do you have any ideas on how we can decide which version is true?"

Straightening his shoulders, Gene defiantly said, "As a matter a fact I do. I suggest we have him investigated. We need to look into who this man is, where he really came from. Did he work the ranches he said he did. Is he even really from Strawberry and was he actually born on the day and place he said?"

"That's just rude!" Audra said. "You don't ask about someone's past."

"You do, if they come claiming to be your father's long lost son and wanting their share of his estate." Gene challenged. "Are we just going to take the word of any drifter who stops by the ranch with the same claim?"

Victoria was torn. On the one hand, she was proud her youngest son for making the suggestion, but on the other hand, it was an unwritten code of the west, not to pry in other people's business. And it wasn't exactly fulfilling the spirit of the promise she made to Tom. But if the young man were not her husband's son?

While Victoria was still considering the suggestion, Nick nodded his head in agreement. "Why didn't we think of that before. We have the boy investigated. Find out what kind of person he is, where he came from. Check out his story." Nick shifted his gaze to Audra, "We don't really have any choice, if we're going to bring this boy into our home, living in the same house as our sister."

"That's ridiculous! If Heath wanted to hurt me, he had plenty of opportunity last night. But he didn't, instead of he saved me from my own foolishness." Audra blurted out.

Nick stood to his full height, "Now just what in tarnation do you mean by that, young lady?"

Somewhat shame faced, Audra told of her adventure the previous night and Heath's role in protecting her, ending with, "So you see, if he had wanted to hurt me, he could have. But Heath wouldn't do such a thing."

Audra was momentarily spared the admonishments and chastisements by the sound of Jarrod's outer office door opening.

"We will have a further discussion," Victoria promised her daughter.

"As will we, young lady." Jarrod assured, much to Victoria's relief. Her eldest son, stepped into the role of Pappy when Tom died and it was a position he took seriously.

"And when they get through with you, I'm going to turn you over my knee!" Nick added. For once, Victoria remained silent on the threat.

The family stood, while Jarrod walked to his office door and opened it to admit Heath.

***************

Heath slowly rolled out of bed, feeling no better after his too short nap. He wondered what in the world he was thinking when he told Jarrod he would meet the family in a couple of hours. At least he did have a little more energy.

Using more of Hannah's tallow salve infused with comfrey, yellow root, white willow bark, and a handful of other herbs on his wounds before putting on his last clean shirt, Heath finally let himself think over Nick Barkley's theory.

He didn't think it likely, but he did have to admit it was possible. A man using another man's name wasn't unheard of. It just wasn't likely, especially with Tom Barkley being a mine owner and being in town at the same time.

But could he take from the Barkley holdings with that tiny bit of doubt in the air? What if he made himself at home with the family, took his share of their heritage, and then found out it was another man? Could he live with himself? Could he live with himself if he walked away, knowing Tom Barkley was his father, but being unable to prove it?

He sighed as he rose from his chair, glad he'd never managed to take off his boots, and began to pack his meager belongings. He didn't reckon the Barkley's were going anywhere. So what was the hurry? He could wait for a while. Do some investigating on his own. Ask around Strawberry. But that was the problem. He just didn't think he could face going back to Strawberry right now, not with his mama's grave still fresh. It was just too soon. The idea of going through her belongings right now, looking for anything from Tom Barkley turned his stomach. He just couldn't do it. The pain of his mama's passing was just too raw. Maybe Aunt Rachel would do it for him.

He'd asked both his aunts before leaving for Stockton what they knew of his father. Both his aunts confirmed Tom Barkley was his father. They'd met the man. But none had known him before he ended up with Heath's mama. If his father had been an imposter, how would they know?

And was Nick Barkley really fool enough to think he'd want to stick around, live in the bunkhouse, and work as a hired hand for the Barkley's? Maybe just to make that extra special, he'd get to call Nick, Mr. Barkley.

Maybe that would've been fine, if the Barkley's didn't know who he was. But now that they do? No. That just wouldn't do at all.

"Damn, they're goin' to win." Heath muttered to himself. The thought gnawing in his gut.

Feeling dejected, Heath gathered his belongings and walked out the door. Once out of the hotel, he went to the livery for Gal, ignoring the curious looks at his battered face. After paying for her upkeep, he saddled and led her to the mercantile he'd visited earlier that day.

Along with a few more supplies, he bought more paper, and a couple on envelopes. But this time, he wrote a quick letter to Aunt Rachel on the spot, telling her about Nick's theory, and asking her if she would mind going through his mama's things. He sealed it, then walked to the Stockton Post Office and had it mailed.

He was tempted to just send a note to the Barkley's and be on his way. But he'd given his word, and his word was about all he had left in this life. He loosely tied Gal to the hitching post in front of Jarrod's office, thinking he might be leaving in a hurry. He just hoped he could get up on his horse as sore as he was.

Once at the door to the office, he peeked into through the window, but didn't see anyone. Then he spotted the closed inner door and figured everyone was waiting for him there. He removed his hat, once he'd entered the outer office, then smiled a crooked smile when he overheard the family give certain promises to Audra. 'Bout time the family tamed that little wildcat.' He was about to raise his hand to knock when the door opened.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Big Valley and the Big Valley characters belongs to someone else. This story is for fun and entertainment purposes only. **

**Barkley's Bastard, Chapter 9.**

"**Heath!" Audra exclaimed in distress. "Your face! Are you alright?"**

**Looking uncomfortable for reasons that had nothing to do with his recent beating, Heath reassured her, "I'm fine, Miss. There's no reason for you to worry. I'm just fine." Then looking to the rest of the family, he added, including them all. "I came here because I gave my word to the lawyer there, but I don't really see what we have to talk about. Jarrod," He'd be damned before he'd called him Mr. Barkley, "told me about this imposter theory y'all came up with." **

**His glance happened upon Mrs. Barkley and he could see it in her eyes how much she wanted it to be true. That an imposter slipped under the sheets with his mama and only told her he was Tom Barkley. He reckoned he couldn't blame her for that. **

**He stepped back when the lady moved closer, reaching out to touch his arm. **

"**Heath, if you won't let us send for a doctor, why don't you at least sit down and rest while we discuss the situation."**

**Heath shook his head, "I'm just fine where I am, Ma'am. I'll have to be honest and say Nick's idea don't hold much water with me, but there ain't much I can say to prove it wrong. So, I'll leave you be " He nodded at them as a group, and started to turn to leave, "for now."**

"**Hold on there, boy. Sit down and lets talk about this. We don't want you to leave. There's a job waiting for you at the ranch." Nick pointedly eyed his injuries, "A good paying job. We take good care of our hands, Heath. Anyone gets injured in the name of Barkley, be it on our ranch or off, we pay for the doctor to see 'em. In fact, Eugene can go fetch him now."**

"**What part of no don't you understand, Nick? I don't want or need a doctor. He ain't goin' to do anything that's not already been done. Now leave it be." Heath stopped himself and reigned in his temper, reminding himself there was ladies present and forced himself to continue in a calmer manner. "I ain't leaven the area, just yet. But there's no way I'm workin' for you. The only way I'll ever work on the Barkley Ranch is as a Barkley." He focused his attention on Mrs. Barkley, "Ma'am, you told me if I lived as he would live, fight as he would fight, no one****could deny me his birthright. Well, Ma'am. I aim to live as a Barkley, just like you said. I already fought as he fought, I reckon I can fight some more if I have to. But I am a Barkley, and while I might not be proud of the name, I aim to wear it as my own, because it is my birthright."**

**With that, he turned and stormed out the door, leaving a stunned family behind.**

******************

**Heath was on his horse and halfway out of town before he even realized what he was doing. He needed to think and figure out what he was going to do next. He wasn't ready to move on yet. Not until he was sure the trouble with the railroad really was over. Thinking of the railroad reminded him of the Samples, the widow with all those children. Without even realizing it, he turned Gal in the direction of their ranch. **

******************

**A few days later**

**Jarrod signed the court documents he had been working on, glad to be done with this particular case. He moved on to the next file on his desk and began to read it's contents, when his assistant informed him the detective from the Pinkerton Agency was here. **

"**Show him in, Charles." Jarrod instructed, rising from his desk to greet the detective. **

**To say Jarrod was surprised to see the regional manager, Martin Teaque, was an understatement. In truth, he wasn't expecting a visit from any of the detectives, only an eventual report. He'd wired a regional office in San Francisco and given them all the details they knew about Heath and requested an investigation. He'd met Martin a few times, but certainly never expected him to take a personal interest in the case. **

"**Martin, welcome. It's good to see you again, although I admit it's an unexpected visit. Am I to assume this is about our request?" Jarrod gestured for the man to sit, and then poured him a drink. **

"**Thanks, Jarrod. This hits the spot after that train ride." Martin wiped the remnants of the scotch off his bushy brown mustache. "It's like this, Jarrod, normally this type of investigation isn't really what we do. We mainly concentrate on the criminal element, train and bank robbers, things like the Molly Maguires, strikes, and government work. Things like that. But when someone calls for an investigation into one of the best detectives I've ever worked with, I take notice."**

"**Former employee?" Jarrod couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you saying Heath worked for the Pinkertons?"**

"**Technically, no. Although we did offer him a job, he turned us down. Said while he thought we did important work, he wasn't too sure of some of our methods." Martin grinned as though he were remembering some long ago conversation, "In fact, he had some real strong opinions of some of the things the agency has been involved in. Said there was no honor in the methods we've used." The man sighed, took another drink, "Truth be told, sometimes I think some of my fellow detectives go to far too. But you want to hear about the man claiming to be your brother, not the agencies tactics."**

"**I'd be very interested in hearing anything you know about Heath. How did you meet him? When did you work with him, if he wasn't a detective?" Seeing no reason to hold back, Jarrod hit on the number one concern of the family, "Is my sister safe if he moves into the house with us?" The automatic surprised snort he received helped.**

"**Is your sister safe? Hell, Jarrod, she couldn't be safer. That boy respects women. He was raised by 3 ladies who instilled it in him." **

**Jarrod was trying hard to hide his growing impatience. Why wouldn't the man just get to the point? "You seem to know a lot about him. You work with him long? Did the Pinkertons investigate him for employment purposes?" **

"**I can see I just need to tell you the story. You ever hear of the Lawson gang?" **

"**Who hasn't? They were a vicious group of marauders up north. They attacked and looted banks, trains, merchants, even homesteads, any where they could and killed without conscience." Jarrod's heart thudded in his chest. Surely the man claiming to be his brother wasn't tangled up the gang. "They were finally cornered by a posse, in Montana I believe, some little town about fifty miles from the Canadian border. They invaded a home, killed the entire family, including the women and children. The entire gang was wiped out, as I recall."**

"**That's right," Martin confirmed, "Except the leader, that is. He escaped and made it into Canada." Martin stretched out his long legs and began his story.**

_**It maybe two years ago, when the agency was contacted by the local law. They'd been contacted by the Canadian Mounties. Said Davy Lawson had been tracked and captured and considering the heinous crimes the man committed, they were willing to do a backdoor handover. But they'd only turn the outlaw over to a reputable lawman. So we were called in to help the sheriff bring this man in. We made contact with the Canadians and all the arrangements were made. **_

_**We didn't really know what to expect, except this was an ruthless outlaw with a reputation for slipping through the fingers of many a lawmen and we aimed to make sure that didn't happen to us. **_

_**I was in charge of the detail and had 6 Pinkerton agents with me, plus the sheriff had his own posse. We also brought a caged prison wagon with us. Like I said, we weren't taking any chances. **_

_**We reach the designated spot at the agreed upon time. There's Lawson with his hand's cuffed behind his back. One Mountie is sitting off to the side on a rock, like he's just there to observe. The Mountie with Lawson is wearing the tunic those Mounties wear, but the rest of him is dressed like a cowboy. I'm standing there with my mouth hanging open and ask them where their backup was. The two Mounties just looked at each other, sort of confused like, then turned back to us and the cowboy Mountie shrugs and says 'he's back at camp, making coffee. Why? You want some?'**_

_**Then the Mountie sittin on the rocks ask us if we take official custody of the prisoner and we said, yeah, he's ours. Thanks. And we locked him in our wagon with no less than 4 guards on it at all times. **_

_**Then the cowboy took off his tunic and said, "Boy Howdy, Chad, I don't know how you fellers wear that thing all the time. It's stiffer than a board." Then he shook hands with Chad and told him, "Thanks for sort of deputizing me into the Mounties and for letting me do the handover. I won't forget it."**_

_**Then he bounded up on this little short mare and asked if we'd mind if he kept us company to the jail. Said he'd gone to a lot of trouble tracking that mangy dog down and he was damned if he'd let him out of his sight until a judge and jury hanged him. **_

_**It was on the trip back to the little town the homestead was in and the sheriff was from that we heard the story. The boy's name was Heath Thomson. He'd been living with the family that was murdered and was sweet on the oldest daughter. They planned on marrying one day. On the day of the murder, he was in another town selling some horses for the family. He found the family, then went to get the sheriff and a posse. The boy helped track the killers and I was told by the sheriff, he played a big part in cornering the gang. They wouldn't surrender so there was a big shootout. The sheriff said the boy may look like a scrawny waif, but he sure knew how to shoot a rifle. Said he found out the boy'd once worked as a deputy for Frank Sawyer down in Spanish Camp. **_

_**After all the shooting was over, they discovered the leader, Davy Lawson had once again escaped. But this time, he had the boy after him and he wasn't giving up. He's the one who tracked Lawson up into Canada and once he found and captured him, he contacted the Mounties to let the law handle it. **_

_**The boy only stayed in Montana long enough for the trial and the hanging. Said he'd never go back to the state after that. **_

**Jarrod refilled the detective's scotch glass and received a nod of appreciation. **

"**The death of that girl and her family damn near broke his heart." Martin finished his story. "While we were waiting for the trial, I got to know the boy pretty good. I'll tell you one thing, Jarrod Barkley, if that boy says he is Tom Barkley's son, you better start calling him brother, because he don't lie."**


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Big Valley and the Big Valley characters belongs to someone else. This story is for fun and entertainment purposes only.

**************

Barkley's Bastard Chapter 10

The last of the bullet holes in the Sample farm house was finally filled in, so Heath sat on the porch and rolled a smoke before supper. Tomorrow he'd get started on the painting. He figured there was enough paint left in the can he'd found in the barn to at least repaint the front of the house. After tomorrow, you wouldn't even be able to tell there had ever been a shootout just from looking at the place. All except for the extra grave that is.

Frank Sample was buried next to Frank Jr., the oldest of the Sample children. The freshly turned grave, only a week old, stood out in stark contrast to the settled feeling of the place. Heath knew the family's pain was just as fresh and raw as that grave.

Wishing there was something he could do, but knowing nothing could ease that kind of pain, he watched the Sample children finishing up their chores in somber silence. Seeing little seven year old Mary Beth pluck a stray blade of grass, then sweep the loose dirt from the front yard, he again thanked the consideration of the men that day who had scooped up the blooded sand, then used buckets of water to disperse any remaining signs of the battle from the ground. That dirt had been piled into the wheel barrow, then was the first dirt dumped back on Frank Sample's grave, burying the blood of all who shed it together with the farm's owner.

Heath just hoped his lucky coin hadn't been buried as well. He'd been 02missing the piece for the past week, but he couldn't be sure when the last time he'd seen was. It could have been lost in the gun battle, or maybe when those three rawdies beat him in the alley. He told himself he'd have to check the alley next time he was in town. Something he'd been avoiding for the time being, trying to lay low from both the townsfolk and the Barkleys.

As his gaze swept the farmyard, he spotted the other children feeding chickens, carrying in firewood, milking the cow, and such. These children lived on a working farm and were used to the work.

Young Albert Sample was using that same wheel barrow to remove soiled hay from the barn before replacing it with new hay. At twelve, the boy was now the man of the house. Heath knew all too well the feeling of responsibility the boy carried on his small shoulders. He had to remind himself of Nettie Sample's admonishments to let the children do their own chores, saying getting back into their normal routines would help the children more than anything else. He supposed she was right, but still, the desire to help was strong.

Heath's gaze fell back on the girl sweeping the yard in front of the house, thinking of the futility of it. Most of the loose sand had been sweep to the side, revealing the hard compacted dirt beneath. But by tomorrow the sand would be blown back and it would need to be swept again. His own women folk had made him sweep the yard more times than he could count. He always thought it was the most ridiculous thing his three ladies ever asked of him. 'Don't it beat all, sweeping dirt.' But he reckoned they were right that it did keep it from being tracked into the house so bad.

He thought about fancy homes he'd seen in his travels, where they had manicured lawns, with well cut grass. But those folks hired people to keep the grass cut. For working families, it was just easier to pull the grass up rather than trying to keep it cut. Even the Barkley Ranch, for all it's grandeur, had a dirt yard, rather than a nice well kept grass one. But then, as Nick was fond of saying, The Barkley Ranch was a working ranch.

Thinking about the ranch brought a stab of regret to Heath's heart. Things hadn't turned out well at all. If he had it to do over again, he'd have tried harder not to blurt out the reason he was there. He hadn't had a plan when he came to the ranch. He just wanted to see it for himself. Maybe meet and get to know his siblings before deciding what to do. Now everything had been thrown out with the wash water as his Mama used to say.

Unable to sit and rest while the children were working, despite having put in a full day while they were at school, Heath got up and went to repair the fence. There was only a couple of sections knocked down and it shouldn't take long to put them back in place.

Truth be told, he liked the Sample family and liked working for them, but he already knew he couldn't stay. The place brought back too many memories of another family he'd lived and worked with. He was glad Nettie had begun looking for help, and had hired a new hand just yesterday. Heath had helped interview the man, and was satisfied he wasn't working for the railroad. Heath's conscience would be free when he moved on, tomorrow or next week or maybe even next month, although he didn't think he'd be around that long.

*********

The last of the calves were branded, much to the relief of Nick Barkley. He had three thousand head of cattle to get five hundred and fifty miles in twenty four days. Four more families had thrown their herds together for the drive before the recent trouble with the railroad. They had originally planned on leaving in a couple more weeks, maybe even three, but Nick was anxious to get there and back before the railroad could regroup. He'd given them six weeks and Nick aimed to be back from the drive before that happened. So he'd pushed the men and they'd worked from sun up to sun down and sometimes beyond even that. They were all weary, but understood the circumstances that had their boss in such a twist. It helped that Bonuses were promised to all the men, each knowing Nick was a man of his word.

He was glad when his old friend General Wallent had shown up to help. He was a good man to have a round in a crisis. The biggest regret Nick had was that Heath Thomson hadn't taken him up on his job offer and Nick was just too damn busy to go look for the boy and try to persuade him to work at the ranch. The thing was, he couldn't figure out for the life of him why it was so important for Heath to come back to the ranch. Especially after that little speech the boy gave in Jarrod's office. The boy had a lot of gall to say the only way he'd ever work at the Barkley Ranch was as a Barkley. Nick supposed he couldn't blame the boy, not really. It was obvious he truly believed Tom Barkley was his father. It wasn't his fault the boy didn't know Tom Barkley as well as Nick did. He'd have no way of knowing his father would never even look at another woman when he had Victoria Barkley waiting for him at home.

With a sigh, he made a promise to himself when he got back from the drive, he'd track the boy down and try to talk to him again.

In the meantime, he had cattle to move out in the morning.

***************

Hours after the Kern cattle drive got underway, Heath finished painting the front of the Sample's farmhouse. As he thought it would, all traces of that horrible gun battle was gone.

"At least the family won't have to look at the constant reminder of it" He thought to himself, "not that they'd need a reminder anyway. None of 'em was likely to ever forget that day. But at least it won't be slappin' 'em in the face every time they stepped on the porch of their own home."

After cleaning the brushes and putting everything away, Heath saddled Gal and headed into town. He needed a few supplies and wanted to see if he'd gotten a reply from Aunt Rachel yet. He also wanted to check that alley for his lucky double headed eagle coin.

As it happened, he came to the alley first. Leaving Gal tied to a hitching post, he quietly walked into the alley, trying not to remember what happened to him the last time he was there. He squatted on his hunches and ran his hand through the sand in about the same place the beating had taken place and he had fallen. He couldn't believe it when his fingers unearthed the coin.

"Boy howdy, Heath, your luck just don't run this good." He whispered in amazement.

He had just stood and put the coin back in his pocket when he heard voices around the corner of the alley, coming from the back of the saloon. He recognized that voice. It was one of the men who'd beaten him that day. There was another voice, more refined, educated. Apparently a man of some standing according the conversation. A scowl crossed Heath's face as he realized what he was hearing. His hand dropped to his hip in automatic reaction, forgetting he'd sold his pistols to pay for his mama's gravestone.

Cursing to himself, Heath snuck back to Gal to fetch his rifle, but when he returned, the men were gone. Wanting to scream in frustration and nearly eat up with fear for his brother, Heath grabbed the reigns to his horse and lept on Gal's back and took off for the sheriff's office. He'd forgotten the sheriff had been wounded in the gun battle until he found the sheriff's office being run by an overwhelmed deputy who wasn't interested and even if he was, didn't have the resources to go chasing after a cattle drive on just the word of possible con man.

Without even thinking, Heath grabbed the insolent man by the shirt collar and pushed him against the wall.

"You give your excuses to Jarrod Barkley and his family when his brother Nick is brought home to be buried. I'm telling you I heard Crown and one of the men who beat me talking about the plans to take down Nick Barkley and stop the cattle drive. You just think what that would do to the families relying on the success of that drive." Heath let go of the man in disgust, "Hell, if I want something done, I gotta do it myself. You just get word to the Barkley Family that they got a inside man working for the railroad on that drive and Nick Barkley is in trouble. I'm going to ride and see if I can catch up and let him know what I heard."

Still fuming, Heath stopped by the mercantile and hurriedly picked up a few supplies, then stopped by the school and told the Sample children to let their Ma know where he'd gone, then high tailed it after the drive. In his rush to leave town, he failed to see Mrs. Barkley trying to wave him down.

*************

After buying items to restock her medicine chest, Victoria Barkley stored her package in her buggy, then climbed aboard and drove it to Audra's favorite dress shop. She had ordered a dress as a surprise for Audra several weeks ago. Although she wasn't surprised, she was saddened when the shop owner's daughter couldn't look her in the eye. Her cool interaction wasn't lost on Victoria either, even if the words were perfectly acceptable.

"I hope Audra likes her dress, Mrs. Barkley and that it fits. Unfortunately, I won't be available if it needs to be altered, but my mother will." The girl kept her eyes on the package she was wrapping the dress in, never once looking up at the woman standing in front of her.

Never being one to beat around the bush, Victoria squared her shoulders and asked, "Is there something on your mind, Estelle? If there is, just say it."

She expected any of a number of reactions, but for the girl to burst into tears was not one of them. The poor thing was crying so hard, she could hardly breath.

Victoria walked to the door and turned the closed sign around, then click the latch on the door. After walking back to the girl, she took her in her arms and helped her walk to the backroom and into a chair, then fetched her a glass of water.

"Drink this, dear. Nice and slow."

After awhile, the girl calmed down and drank the water. "I'm sorry for the way I acted, Mrs. Barkley." The tears began again, but at least this time, Estelle wasn't on the verge of hysteria. "It's just that everything is a mess. My parents said I've made my bed hard and now I've got to lie in it."

Compassion filled Victoria as she reached out to the girl, "Estelle, dear, I can't imagine what you could have done that is so dreadful." She was cut off before she could finish her thought.

"Can't you, Mrs. Barkley? Seems to me, you of all people would see how dreadful it is." Estelle suddenly rose from her chair and grabbed a newspaper that had been tucked under a shelf and showed it to Victoria. It was the one from the week before declaring Barkley's Bastard Sent Packing.

Suddenly, Victoria knew all too well what the problem was.

"Estelle, are you … with child?"

Crying harder, to the point of hiccupping, Estelle seemed to just open the flood gates, in both tears and words, while Victoria did her best to comfort the girl.

"I told myself it would be okay. I could move to another town, pretend to be a widow, and open another dress shop. No one would know. They might suspect, but they wouldn't know and without them knowing, no one would say anything and it would all be alright." She gestured wildly at the paper, stabbing the headline with hard jabs of her finger, while she shook with emotion. "But then he came and I saw. Oh how I saw what was in store for me and my baby. It'll be the town bastard, scorned and shunned, maybe even beaten like this boy was." Shifting her gaze from the paper to Victoria, the girl finally looked the older woman in the eye.

"I told the father." She took a breath, then changed telling the story in midstream. "Before … before we …you know."

Good heaven's Victoria thought, the child can't even say it.

"He said he loved me and we would get married. But it's like my Pa said, Why would he buy the cow when he can get the milk for free? He wants nothing to do with me or my baby. He said it would ruin his future. He's not ready to be a father yet. He's got big plans and taking care of a wife and child isn't part of them right now. He wants nothing else to do with us. He won't recognize the baby as his."

Outraged at the unfairness of it all, Victoria raged to herself. How unfair it was for children born out of wedlock. They had no rights. Their own father's could deny them and they had no recourse. They had nothing. Societies double standards rankled. That a man and a woman could commit the same sin, and yet it was only the woman who was held accountable. It was so unfair. To her surprise, Victoria found herself thinking of Heath's mother and what she must have faced without the option of going to a new town and starting over.

How many women had to bare the responsibility of those children alone? With no legal recourse for support of their children? It was common practice for the women to not even tell the men. Why should they? They had no legal claims. The prevailing attitude seemed to be the same as Estelle had said, They made their beds hard, now they have to lie in it. The only problem was, those children also had to lie in that hard bed. It was so unfair.

Estelle continued her ramble as her thoughts tumbled out of her mouth like a landslide, having been set loose, were hard to be contained. "I still told myself it would be alright. I made plans. My parents were going to help by opening another shop. I was going to tell everyone here that I was leaving to get married. Then mother would tell everyone how happy I was with my new husband, and then the joyous news of my pregnancy. In a few months, they'd let it be known my new husband had been killed in a tragic accident, then I'd come home with the baby so my parents could help me. No one would know and my child would be spared all the heartache of knowing it was born in shame."

She looked at Victoria out of eyes that were close to panic. "Then your husbands son came and I saw. I saw how all the planning in the world wouldn't help. I keep thinking, what if he or she finds out who their father is? What if my child goes to the family of it's father, only to either be turned away, shamed or worse?" Estelle's words halted as she took several deep breaths pulling herself together as best she could. It seems as though she's practically cried herself out, leaving only despair. She looked at Victoria again, all the heartbreak in her eyes, "What if the only way my child's family will ever accept it, is by risking their life. What if my child's family does like your's did, Mrs. Barkley. What if they ask my child to risk dying in order to even be worthy listening too?"

Shocked, Victoria's hand shot to her own mouth, shaking her head in denial. "No. That's not, that's not what we did." Then closing her eyes as she admitted to herself, that is exactly what she did. She told him to fight as he would fight. What did she think that would might mean? Was he also to die as he died in order for her family to even bother to consider his claims?

"Oh Tom, what have I done? What have I done?" The promise she'd made while praying for her sons to return. She'd included his son as well. She knew Heath was Tom's son then, so why was she having such a hard time believing it now? She had asked his son to risk dying in order to prove his claim and how did they reward that risk? By offering him some desperate excuse for how Tom Barkley simply could not be his father. Suddenly, she felt it deep in her heart, they had made a terrible mistake.

"Heath! I have to find Heath." In her own unfamiliar panic now, Victoria almost forgot about the troubled girl in front of her. "I don't even know where he is. My God, Tom, I don't even know where your son is."

Estelle just shook her head with a sad little laugh, "Don't you see, Mrs. Barkley, what chance does my child have, if a Barkley bastard is treated so shabbily?" She closed her eyes, exhausted from the extreme emotions. In a voice barely audible, Estelle informed her, "Heath has been staying at the Sample's farmhouse helping out. Everyone in town knows it. How is it that you do not?"

After leaving the dress shop, Victoria was stunned to see Heath racing out of town. She ran after him, calling his name, but he just kept on going, never even looking her way.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Big Valley and the Big Valley characters belongs to someone else. This story is for fun and entertainment purposes only.

**************

Barkley's Bastard Chapter 11

It was with more than a little relief when Heath finally spotted the dust cloud turned up by three thousand head of cattle a couple hours before sundown. Besides the gnawing worry that he'd be too late, he was bone weary and saddle sore. All he wanted was to warn his brother, then drop to the ground and sleep a week. That is if he could move once he got off his horse.

That went for his Gal as well. The steady little pony was something, full of spit and fire and determination. Despite the long day, it seemed she sensed his urgency and gave him all she had, which made Heath love her all the more.

By the time he reached the rear of the herd, the drive was coming to a stop for the night. It took Heath another half hour to track down his brother. The welcoming grin he got when Nick saw him ride up was confusing to Heath. He couldn't figure out why the rancher was so happy to see him, if he was truly convinced a Tom Barkley imposter was Heath's father. If only he'd get that kind of greeting with Nick believing Heath was his brother.

"Heath!" Nick exclaimed in please surprised and turned his horse to meet Heath halfway. "it's good to see you, boy. Did you change your mind about working for me?"

A sudden burst of anger flared in Heath, after all that's happened, did Nick actually think he'd work for the Barkley's as nothing more than a hired hand?

"Are you daft, Nick? I already told you, the only way I'm working for the name of Barkley is as one." When Nick's warm grin turned to an expression of disappointed confusion, Heath went on to explain, "I came to save your fool backside from a traitor's bullet." While he talked, Heath positioned Gal, so that Nick was between them and the cattle, making a more difficult target for a sniper to hit.

"For Cripe's sake, boy, stand still and tell me what your talking about." Nick demanded, moving his own horse out of the shield Heath had just created.

"You stand still, you damn fool. How do you expect me to protect you with you moving out from cover like that." A frustrated Heath shouted back, as the two cowboys circled each other.

"Not with your own body, that's for sure." Nick let his eyes scan the horizon, then turned back to Heath, "What kind of man would I be if I hid behind a friend?"

"A live one, that's what you'd be. A live man." As he spoke, Heath once again managed to put himself between Nick and a possible sniper.

"Of for Pete's sake! This is getting us no where." Nick pointed to a small group of three trees. "Let's go over there, dismount and then you can tell me what the hell is going on and we can stop this dosado we got going on."

Nodding his head in agreement, Heath turned his horse in the direction of the trees. Once they were both standing on the ground, Heath told Nick about the conversation he overheard in the alley, finishing with "They said they were going to take you out of the drive, one way or the other. They got an inside man, Nick. Somebody's who's working for you, is working for them."

Whatever Heath as expecting, it wasn't Nick's next words.

"We kind of already knew that, Heath. We just can't figure out who it is." The rancher hesitated, looking uncomfortable, He studied Heath as though trying to judge his reaction and deciding on if he should say more. Finally he did, "The newspaper article. The Barkley's had nothing to do with it. We never told a soul what happened that night. The only way it got in the paper was if someone at the ranch spilled the beans."

Heath's disbelief must have shown on his face because Nick squared his shoulders and added for emphasis, "The Barkley's take care of their own problems. We don't air our dirty laundry in public for the town to deal with or gossip over."

That Heath could believe. So now he knew the Barkley's didn't plant the story or have him beat up, but Nick's words still left a sour taste in his mouth.

"Is that what I am, Nick? Your family's problem? The dirty laundry?"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, BOY!" Nick shouted trying to grab hold of Heath as he lept onto his saddle. "Maybe at first, we thought you were a problem, but now we realize it was all just a misunderstanding. We know you believe Tom Barkley is your father and you're not lying about it."

"It wasn't a misunderstanding, Nick. Tom Barkley was my father and I AM your brother." Without another word, Heath turned Gal and was about to take off when he heard the rifle shot. He was off Gal and at Nick's side in a heartbeat. Fortunately, the leg wound wasn't too bad, for a gunshot. It could have been worse. Much worse.

At Nick's urging, he took off after the shooter, then shot the man off his horse, taking care not to kill him. But before he could ask a single question, General Wallent shot the man again, killing him. After the man was flipped over, it was revealed he was holding a deadly knife in his hand.

'Convenient', Heath thought.

By the time they returned, the men had Nick at the night's camp and had just finished cleaning the wound. Heath took a look at it then asked for a potato.

"I'm lying here, bleeding, and you're going to eat a potato?" Nick asked in disbelief.

"No, I'm not eating a potato." Heath muttered in feigned and somewhat exaggerated patience. "It's an old trick my aunt Hannah taught me." Saying that, he pulled a knife out of his boot and proceeded to cut two think peelings from the said spud. He placed one on both the entrance and exit wounds, potato side next to the skin, then tied a bandage around the leg, holding both peelings in place next to the wounds.

"It's an old trick my aunt Hannah taught me. It's suppose to pull infection out."

Then Heath tied two sticks to either side of Nick's leg to keep him from moving it.

While Heath had taken over the tending to Nick's wounds, and the foreman was overseeing unloading a supply wagon to take the Boss back home and to a doctor, the big rancher announced to the men, "yall go chow down. I need to talk to Heath, private like."

After the men left the two of them alone, Nick said in a voice low enough to surprise Heath with it's quietness, "They weren't trying to kill me, you know. They only wanted to wound me. Probably to get me off the drive."

Nodding his head in agreement, Heath muttered, "I 'spect so. The question is, why would they want you off this drive?"

"Heath, there are four other families whose cattle we're driving. At least two of them will go under if they don't get the money from this drive. The other two will make it, but it'll hurt 'em hard. Three of the families own land that's involved in the railroad dispute."

Heath whistled low in appreciation of the situation. "Boy Howdy, that's a fine barrel of trouble. What are you going to do, Nick? This drive is over for you. There's no way you can do it now."

Nick placed his hand on Heath's arm, "I need someone I can trust."

Seeing the look of pleading in the rancher's eyes, Heath immediately cut him off, "Oh no. I already told you I won't work for the Barkley's. 'Sides, the men don't know me. Worse, the only way they know me is from that article in the newspaper. They won't follow me, Nick."

"They will if I tell 'em to." Nick returned with conviction, then in a more conciliatory manner, "You won't be working for the Barkley's, you'll be working for the Kern cattle drive. I already told you about the four other ranches involved. Ranches that will either go under or be hurt bad if the drive don't work out. I gave them my word, Heath. They are counting on this drive to keep their ranches going. I need someone I can trust."

Heath couldn't believe he was actually considering it. It was the other ranchers. Could he really turn his back on the drive knowing what it would mean for the ranches? Was he really willing to risk his life for them? He thought back to his vow to Mrs. Barkley. 'I'm going to live as he lived, fight as he fought.' Little did he know there would be so much of the fighting.

"How is it you trust me with the drive, but you don't trust I'm your brother?" Heath asked quietly.

"I trust you believe you're my brother. Don't that count for something?" Nick replied just as quietly.

Heath had to hand it to him. Nick had carried off the entire conversation without once raising his voice or speaking in a yell.

Returning his thoughts to the other ranches, Heath finally nodded his head in agreement, "I'll need the details."

Nick's immediate grin of triumph and softly worded 'you're a good man, boy.' did little to ease the disquiet settling in Heath's heart.

After Nick pulled the map from his shirt pocket, the two men went over the route the drive was taking.

"Why this way? Why not by the lake? They cattle are going to need water." Heath pointed to the lake in question, then followed on to another river further up the trail. It looked like the better route than the one they were taking.

"General Wallent came by that way, he said the lake was dry."

At Nick's words, Heath's insides clenched. The General again. Why did the man set his teeth on edge? It would mean losing a good night's sleep and he'd have to use another horse, considering Gal's race to catch up with the drive, but Heath reckoned he'd go check on that lake for himself. It would save time and there might be the water they needed.

They discussed further details as well. How much the men were supposed to be paid out of the profits, the bonuses, supplies for returning, and so on. Then where the bank draft for the rest of it was supposed to be sent.

By that time, the wagon had pulled up and Nick was helped into the seat, having refused to ride in the back. Once he was aboard the wagon, He called for everyone's attention.

Pointing to the blond cowboy, "This is Heath."

It didn't pass anyone's notice the man's last name had been conveniently omitted.

"He's taking over as drive boss. You are all to follow his orders as if they came straight from me. Is that clear?"

When he got a few 'sure Nick' and 'anything you say, Boss,' He shook Heath's hand and gave the cowboy who would be driving the wagon a nod to get moving.

Heath watched his brother leave, knowing trouble was at his own heels now that he was trial boss.


	13. Chapter 12

**After seeing that Nick was resting and comfortable in his room, Victoria stood before the portrait of Tom Barkley and thought about the events of the last twenty four hours and all that she has learned. She bowed her head, feeling the shame and contrition overwhelm her, almost as much as the new feelings of doubt about her life and marriage with Tom Barkley. **

**The conversation with Estelle Gardner haunted her still. Had she really demanded the boy risk his life to prove he was Tom Barkley's son? She had challenged fight and live as Tom had, but did she also require the boy to die as Tom had? No, certainly not, but she had required him to run that risk. What she didn't know was if it was intentional and that's what haunted her the most. **

**She had meant to encourage and challenge. Watching her own sons do as Tom Barkley would have done, instilled such pride, but fear as well. When, one by one, they had each walked to stand by Frank Samples and by that action, stood up for what they believed to be right and just, it was as though Tom Barkley were alive in the form of his sons and gave meaning to his death all at the same time. But it also put emphasis on the fact that he did die for this very cause, a situation that has been going on for so many long years and was still unresolved.**

**Her sons had made her proud that night, but she has also been afraid. Oh how she had feared burying one of her precious sons on the morrow. **

**Then to come home and find the young man claiming to be Tom Barkley's son. She had spoken to him to give him encouragement, but the vision of her sons moving to stand against the railroad and all the emotions that go with it were still so fresh in her mind. It did influence her words, she knew it now. **

**But had she intentionally sent the boy to risk his life? Was she subconsciously just wanting another gun at her son's side to give them just that much more of a chance? Or was it because she wanted to see Tom in this son as much as she did in her sons with him? **

**She clenched her small hands in frustration, knowing she would never really know the answer to those questions. What was important was what she did and said from now on. Right or wrong, she had asked the boy to prove himself and he had. She would honor her own words and refuse to deny the boy his birthright. She would also honor the deal she'd made with Tom, if only her sons returned home, alive, then all Tom's sons would come home and that included Heath. **

**She turned back to the portrait of her long gone husband, "Watch over him, Tom. Make sure he comes home safe and sound. This time, I swear to you, I'll bring that boy home and love him as my own."**

**A chill went through her heart, just knowing Heath had proved himself yet again, risking his life to save the cattle drive, standing against the very men hired to make sure the cattle safely reached the sale. Once again, saving a stranger's home. One man against so many. It could have easily gone wrong. The families depending on the drive would either have been hurt badly or lost everything. But what would her own family had lost besides the income from the cattle. **

**In all honesty, the loss of the cattle wouldn't have affected them all that much. It only meant their profits for the year would be lower, but it wouldn't have put the ranch at risk. No, their loss wouldn't have come through the cattle, but would have been just as devastating, because their loss would be a son and brother. A descent young man who deserved his place in their home. **

**Thinking on the young man now, she absently walked to the large double windows and gazed out at the horizon, towards the Sample farm. After seeing Heath leave Stockton in such a hurry, she's been afraid he was leaving. Little did she know, at the time, he was riding to save his brother. **

**In her anxiety, she recalled Estelle's comment, "Heath has been staying at the Sample's farmhouse, helping out. Everyone in town know it. How is it that you do not?" **

**Running back to her buggy, she had headed for the Sample's farm. When she arrived, Nettie Sample met her on the porch and invited her in. As Victoria stepped on the porch, she was surprised by the pristine condition of the front of the house. When she'd stopped by to offer her condolences last week, the house had been riddled with bullet holes, baring testament to the violence that occurred there. **

"**I'm so glad you stopped by, Victoria. I've been meaning to return your dish. The soup you brought by last week was much appreciated." The still grieving woman went into her kitchen and brought out a tray of lemonade and a soup tureen. Handing the dish to Victoria, she commented, "It's times like these, that you really learn the meaning of friends and neighbors. We've been blessed by having such good ones."**

**Forgetting for the moment why she'd come, Victoria reached out for the woman's hand to comfort, "Nettie, how are you and the children doing? Is there anything I can do to help you?"**

"**Victoria, you and your sons have done enough. As long as I live, I will never forget the name of Barkley. Having your sons stand with Frank against the railroad means more than you'll ever know. And that young man of Tom's…" Suddenly realizing what she was about to say and to whom, Nettie looked mortified and immediately stopped whatever she was going to say.**

**Not wanting the already distraught woman to feel worse, Victoria again reached for the woman, "Nettie, we share something I'd wish to share with no one. We've both lost a husband to the railroad. We've both lost the men we built our lives with, the father of our children. I think if anyone can speak plainly to each other, it should be us who share such a common bond." As she picked up a glass of the lemonade and handled it to Nettie, encouraging her to drink, she added, "Besides, it's that very young man of Tom's I've come to ask you about."**

**Obviously relieved by Victoria's words, Nettie took them to heart. "Victoria, dear, that boy has been a Godsend. I'm not just talking about the repairs or the work he's done. Mind you, he's a real hard worker. Wouldn't take much in pay either. Said it wouldn't be right taking money from a widow in her time of need. Mostly just wanted a place to sleep in the barn and some food in his belly and a chance to heal up."**

"**He even helped me hire a couple of men to help around the farm. Asked them a bunch of questions I'd have never thought of. Said he wanted to make sure they didn't work for the railroad and that he could trust them with our safety. Said, real sad like, a person couldn't be too careful who they let on their land."**

**Tears suddenly sprang to the widow's eyes and she hastily brushed them away. Gathering herself, she took a long drink from her glass and set it down. Victoria remained silent, letting the woman tell what she had to say in her own time and sensing she was about to learn something important. **

**Finally, the woman picked up a family photograph, that sat in frame on a side table and pointed to her oldest son. "This has been real hard on my oldest boy, Albert. He's the man of the house now and that comes with a lot of responsibility. But he's only twelve years old and he's hurting bad over his father. He thinks since he's the man of the house, he can't show that he's missing his father, he tried to hold it all in and 'be a man'."**

**Before she realized she was even going to speak, Victoria shook her head and uttered 'stubborn male pride' in unison with Nettie, neither woman surprised. **

**Nodding her head in agreement, Nettie continued her story. "One evening I walked to the barn to fetch Heath for supper and overheard him talking to Albert. I could tell the conversation was intense, so I stepped behind a stack of hay and listened. I didn't even feel bad about eavesdropping, after all, I had a son to think of and protect."**

**Shaking her head at her own actions, she wiped more tears and took a deep breath, "But I needn't have worried. My boy was in good hands that night and I'll thank him 'til the day I die for what he did."**

**No longer able to bare the suspense, Victoria couldn't help asking, "What did he do?" Then gasped when Nettie looked at her with all the anquish a mother could feel shining in her eyes. **

"**He told my boy about his mama dying and how much it hurt and how much he missed her and he cried right in front of Albert, so he'd know it was alright to cry over losing someone you know." Nettie's gaze shifted from Victoria, not really looking at anything, except maybe back in memory. **

"**That got Albert to finally let out his own pain and for the first time, he cried over Frank. Great big heart wrenching sobs, but it was what the boy needed. I'll never forget how Heath held him and let my boy cry over his father, while that young man cried over his mother." Looking back at Victoria, "I swear, it was the most manly thing I've ever seen."**

**Wiping her own tears, Victoria kicked herself again. It never registered with her, the boy had just lost his mama, the loss would still be fresh and raw. And no one was there to comfort him. She vowed again to take care of the young man and to comfort him over his loss. **

**Spotting her soup dish it reminded Victoria of another question, "Nettie, last week when I visited, I didn't see Heath around, nor did you mention him."**

"**He was working out in the barn. I imagine when he saw your buggy, he just stayed put. I saw the paper Victoria, and while I know your family didn't have him beat, he was beaten just the same. I think he just reached his limit for a spell and needed some time. It wasn't my place to say anything."**

**Accepting that, the two ladies talked a bit more, before Victoria placed her things in the buggy and prepared to leave. Just as she took up the reigns, Nettie called out to her.**

"**As much as I'm beholden to that boy, I reckon you got a right to know. When he came here, he introduced himself as Heath Barkley." Nettie couldn't hide the worry in her voice. **

"**As he should, Nettie, as he should." Seeing the woman's obvious relief, Victoria started to leave. **

"**There's one more thing you might need to know, Victoria." Nettie looked at her as if telling her, you don't have much time, "when that boy hired on here, He said he didn't know how long he would stay. That's why he insisted we hire reliable help he could trust. He said with circumstances the way they were, he might be leaving without any notice at all. He try to give us warning, but didn't know if it would be possible. **

**Her turn to worry, Victoria returned home, only to find Jarrod brooding in the parlor. Immediately concerned, she inquired what was bothering him. When he didn't answer, she was even more concerned.**

"**Please, Jarrod, you're frightening me. Whatever is the matter?"**

**Her eldest son, took her hand and kissed it, "I'm sorry, Mother, I didn't mean to frighten you. I just find myself at a loss on how to begin."**

"**I have found that straight forward and to the point, works best. Why don't you start there." Victoria encouraged with a bravado she didn't quiet feel. **

**Receiving another kiss to the hand, before it was gently wrapped in her son's strong hands, she was lead to the settee where both sat next to each other. **

"**I believe Heath is my brother." Jarrod finally said gently, "Even though it would mean that Father was unfaithful to you, I believe he's my brother and I want to a chance to know him."**

**Being careful not to give her own thoughts away, she simply said, "I see. And you don't belief Nick's theory of an imposter? What's happened to convince you?"**

**Victoria was taken back the sudden look of chagrin that come over Jarrod's face. It was rare to see such an expression on her eldest son. **

"**I took Eugene's advice and contacted Martin Teaque, with the Pinkerton Agency. I asked him to investigate Heath." Jarrod hesitated just long enough to allow Victoria enough time to absorb the implications. "He refused." Then went on to explain Heath's relationship with the family in Montana, hunting down the killers and bringing them to justice.**

**Victoria felt her heart ache for loss of the young man's love and her family. He was so young to know such heartbreak. But she was glad to have been told and for the chance to know about his life. **

"**Mother, we all thought father could never have broken his marriage vows. But our judgment was clouded by emotion and our esteem for him." Jarrod looked as though the words he was speaking about his father physically hurt him to say. "But Martin is a professional investigator, it's his job to read people, he had no emotional ties to Heath, and he never once hesitated in speaking up for his integrity and honesty. Martin even offered him a job with the agency but said Heath had too much honor to work for them."**

**Reaching into his jacket pocket, Jarrod pulled out a telegram and handed it to his mother. "Martin said he'd heard Heath worked for Frank Sawyer down in Spanish Camp, so I wired the sheriff. This is his reply."**

**Victoria unfolded the slip of paper and read the brief and too the point reply. **

_**Mr Barkley. Heath Thomsons word is as good as gold. If he said it, it's true. **_

_**Best deputy I ever had. **_

"**He's not a con man, Mother. It wasn't an imposter either. It was a mining town. If anyone would be recognized in a mining town it would be a mine owner who frequently visited his mine. He's my brother and I want to know him."**

**Their conversation was interrupted by the arrive of Albert Sample. The young boy politely greeted both Barkley's after being shown to the parlor by Silas. **

"**Albert! Welcome. What can we do for you, Young Man?" Jarrod greeted the boy warmly. **

"**Evening, Mr. Barkley, Mrs. Barkley. My Ma said I should come tell you about Heath."**

"**Heath? What do you know…" Jarrod began, obviously confused what Albert Sample would know about Heath, but Victoria cut him off. **

"**What about Heath? Is he alright?" Fear clutched at her. Had Nettie's warning come too late? Had Heath left the valley already?**

"**Mr. Heath stopped by the school today, said he was leaving out after the cattle drive, cause he learned of some trouble. Said I was to be especially careful about strangers and trouble and to look after my Ma and brothers and sisters. He said I wasn't to tell nobody, but my Ma, but she insisted I needed to tell you." The boy shifted from foot to foot, nervous in his telling. "Was she right? Do you think Mr. Heath will be mad at me for telling you? Cause I sure don't want him mad at me. Mr. Heath's my friend."**

**Putting on a smile for the boy, Victoria assured him it was the right thing to tell them, but warned him against telling others. Then sent the boy for milk and cookies before his ride home.**

**After discussing the matter, both she finally agreed with Jarrod there was nothing to be done until the morning. Then they could wire the nearest town they estimated the drive to be and see if they could send someone to check on things. **

**And then in the wee hours of the morning, Nick arrived home, wounded and in pain. They'd sent for the doctor and did the best they could to clean the wound in the meantime. Fortunately, the wound wasn't serious and had been thoroughly cleaned at the campsite. Victoria noticed the potato peeling when she changed the bandaging, giving it an odd look which Nick must have picked up on.**

"**Don't ask me, Mother. Heath said it was something his Aunt Hannah taught him." **

"**His Aunt Hannah? Did he mention where she lives or any more family?" Victoria wasn't even sure why she'd asked. But it was suddenly important to her that she know. She was surprised at the amount of disappointment she felt when Nick replied **

"**No, we haven't exactly had time to jaw about much of anything yet." Nick adjusted his pillow and found a more comfortable position, then looked smug. "But when the trail drive is over, I'm going to sit that boy down and convince him to come work on the ranch with me."**

**Jarrod and Victoria just exchanged knowing looks and let Nick ramble on. **

"**He seems to have a good head on his shoulders. We need good men like him. That's why I left him in charge of the drive. I know I can trust him. But if I ever find out who the double dealer we got working for us is, he's going to get it but good." Nick punched one fist into the other for emphasis.**

**After making sure his brother's leg was propped up with several pillows, Jarrod asked, "Nick, tell me again what Heath said to you."**

"**Oh for cripes sake, Pappy, I already told you!" Then gave in with as much grace as a raging bull. "Oh, alright! He said he overheard the man who beat him up in that ally talking with some fancy man about stopping the drive and taking me out. He thinks the railroad's behind it and so do I. And they have an inside man working for them." Then as though he just remembered his mother's presence, he added to reassure her, "They didn't want me dead mother. If they had, I would be. They had a clean shot. They only wanted me off the drive, that's all. We all know why they want the drive to fail"**

**Several hours later, a couple of ranch hands arrived back at the ranch, one of them with a gun shot wound to the leg. It was fortunate for the man the Doctor had been at the ranch to check on Nick when he arrived. The men were both shamed faced when they told of General Wallent duplicity and the ease with which he talked the men into going to Mexico. They told of the standoff with Heath at a shack and General Wallent's loss of reality. And how Heath was forced to shoot the General. **

**And now Victoria stood in her parlor before the portrait of her husband and prayed for the life of one his sons. Once again Heath had proved his worth. Once again he had fought as Tom had fought. '**_**Please don't let him die as Tom died**_**'**

**The next day, Audra and Eugene returned from a couple days visit to help a friend in the next town over. The family was uncomfortable with Audra traveling alone so soon after the trouble with the railroad, so sent Eugene to accompany her.**

**Audra hovered over Nick, his shooting reminding her of her Father's death, while Eugene caught up on the details of the drive. He was due to return to Berkley soon, but was pondering putting it off, at least until the drive was over and Heath returned. **

**During the next couple of weeks, word had gotten out about the trouble on the drive. One by one, the other ranchers whose cattle were joined with the Barkley herd came by, wanting to know if their cattle were safe. What was Nick thinking letting a bastard he had beaten up and run off the ranch be in charge of their property. The two who would lose it all were livid, sure the bastard who was a complete stranger to them, would high tail it with their money. **

**Jarrod had finally had to guarantee the Barkleys would make up any loss if Heath did run off with the money, while Nick reminded them Heath had risked his life both on the Sample farm and in saving the drive. But fear won out over reason. Men who stood to lose everything had very little room to gamble on a complete stranger. **

**During those long weeks, each member found themselves at Tom's portrait, asking him questions or praying for Heath's safe and triumphant return. They questioned him about his infidelity, but received no answer. **

**Victoria found herself questioning everything about her marriage. If she had the kind of relationship she thought she had with Tom Barkley, then how could her husband step out with another woman? Was her entire marriage a sham? Were there other women? Would more of his children show up on her doorstep? Was their love real? Why did he cheat on her? There were so many more questions now that she fully accepted Heath as Tom's son. **

**Tom's portrait held no answers. **


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Big Valley and the Big Valley characters belongs to someone else. This story is for fun and entertainment purposes only.**

**Barkley's Bastard Chapter 13**

**Nick hobbled from the kitchen after having stolen a piece of Silas' apple pie from the pie safe. Figuring since he walked so slow with the injured leg and a cane, he'd need sustenance for his journey to get where ever he was going. Yeah, he liked that one. He'd be sure to remember it if Mother or Silas mentioned the slice missing from tonight's dessert. **

**As he came to the bottom of the stairs, Nick decided against going to his room, the climb not being worth it. There wasn't enough pie in Silas' kitchen to give Nick the energy to go up and down those stairs too many times on his injured leg. **

**He had just shoved the last bit of the pie into his mouth when he reached the parlor and saw his mother standing before the portrait of Thomas Barkley. With his mouth full of pie, the normally boisterous man couldn't speak to let her know he was there. **

**When she started speaking to the Portrait of his father, his heart clenched as though a fist closed around it. Surely his mother did not believe for a second that Thomas Barkley would ever cheat on her! The shock of what he was hearing kept him silent as he watched Victoria Barkley question the love and loyalty of the man she'd spent most of her life with. When she asked if their marriage was real, that was too much. Nick turned on his heel and hobbled out the front door. He would have slammed the door if he hadn't almost lost his balance and had to grab the door to regain it. **

**Nick had no sooner stepped out onto the porch when Royce and Bryce rode up. Closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead to stall the headache trying to start up, Nick prayed he was just imagining the two ranchers riding through his gates. Ever since news of the trouble on the drive, two weeks ago, the both of them had either been bellyaching Nick's decision to leave Heath in charge of the drive or wringing their hands over every little imagined catastrophe that may or may not be happening on the drive. **

**Taking a deep breath, Nick reminded himself the two ranchers had everything riding on this drive. Without the sale from their cattle, they would lose their ranches. He moved his hand from his forehead down his face, giving one last prayer. **

**When he looked up again, all he could was sigh and greet his guest. **

"**Bryce, Royce, What can I do for you?"**

"**You can start by paying us for the cattle we have on the drive." The tallest of the two, Royce said with more than a hint of challenge to his voice.**

**Nick put steel into his eyes, while wondering where in the Sam Hill was Jarrod? He was more patient at dealing with this Nervous Nellies than he was. **

"**I already told you and I don't plan on telling you again. You'll get your money once the drive reaches the sale and not a day before." Straightened his shoulders and talking with such a forceful tone as he stepped closer to the two men, the cane and limp unaffecting the sheer power and will of Nick Barkley, he continued, "b IF/bthe drive is late or doesn't get there on time, then the Barkley's will buy those cattle from you at the going rate, but not one second sooner than they are due." Daring either of them to just give him one reason, he gave them another steel eyed glare. "That boy proved his mettle at Sample's farm when he stood up along side us against the railroad. He proved it again when he stop General Warrant from sabotaging the drive." The ranchers actually backed their horses up, when Nick raised his hand and pointed his finger at them. "You're going to show that boy enough respect for his help against the railroad to give him a chance to get the cattle there on time."**

**This time it was Bryce who spoke up, although not quiet as bold as Royce had, "What about that boy. We heard a Pinkerton Agent showed up at Jarrod's office in town. Did you have the boy investigated?" Looking back at Royce as though seeking support and at the man's nod, went on, "We got a right to know about the man in charge of our cattle."**

**Nick simply smiled. It didn't lesson the steel in his eyes, if anything, the smile made his eyes even more intense. In his mind, he was reminding himself, 'these men have everything to lose. They are desperate men.' But another part of his mind was saying they were a couple of spineless wonders. If the two of them would just grow one backbone between them…**

**After Bryce audibly gulped, Nick figured they had stewed long enough. Still smiling steel, "I already told you all you need to know about that boy. He's proved his mettle time and time again. Anything else is none of your business."**

**With that, Nick turned his back on the men and calmly walked into the house. But this time, he did slam the doors. With the sound seeming to shatter the air around them, Bryce and Royce wasted no time leaving, much to Nick's relief. **

**Victoria stood at the big window in the parlor and watched her angry son deal with their 'visitors'. Normally, she would have chided Nick for not inviting the men in for a drink and discussion the situation in a calm and mannerly fashion. But she found she could not leave her own worried behind long enough to care about proper etiquette and politeness right now. **

**One thing she had always thought she could count on, was her husband's love. She had spent decades building a life and raising children with a man who lied to her. Was her marriage also a lie? Did he ever love her? How was she going to find the answers to these questions and doubts? **

**It infuriated her even more that she was consumed by these doubts. What a strange and horrible feeling to doubt one's life and love. Victoria Barkley wasn't used to that kind of doubt and she found she didn't like it at all. She had never admitted to Jarrod how disappointed she was the Pinkertons had refused to investigate Heath. She had so been hoping for starting place to her own questions. Surely there must be someone who knew the boy's mother and Tom. **

**That led her thoughts to the other woman, Heath's mother. What did she look like? Was she younger? Prettier? Better? What was it about the woman that attracted Tom's attention in the first place? What made him stray? Had he done it before? **

**Her thoughts were interrupted by Nick's slamming the door then stalking to the kitchen as best he could with his cane. **

**A few minutes later, Eugene and Audra's laughter floated into the house. The two had been to town to pick up the mail and to pick up Audra's new dress after some minor alterations. **

**Audra burst into the parlor with youthful exuberance and excitement.**

"**Oh Mother! Thank you again for the dress! It's just lovely and the alterations Mrs. Gardner made were perfect!" The girl laughed. "I was a bit worried when I found out Estelle was going out of town for a while. She has such a fine hand with a needle and thread."**

**Placing the dress box on the settee, Audra removed the lid, pulled the dress out and held it to her shoulders, all in one fluid motion. **

**Hiding her doubts and distraction, Victoria plastered on a smile for her children, "Audra, you're going to look lovely in the dress. Why don't you go try it on."**

"**Great, idea!" Her daughter enthused, then gathered her packages and raced upstairs. **

**Turning to her youngest son, Victoria asked, "Was there any problems in town? Where's Jarrod, I thought he would be riding back with you? "**

"**The Mayor wanted to speak to Jarrod about something. He told us to go ahead and he'd join us shortly. He should be home in time for supper. As for town, nothing worth mentioning." Eugene shrugged, absently going through the mail they had brought in while he was talking, 'Just the usual stares we've been getting lately. Most of the rowdies the railroad brought in have left, if that's what you mean. The town is kind of quiet now." One of the letters caught his interest and he held it up for Victoria to see. "Mildred either made a mistake and put this letter in with ours, or she thinks Heath is staying at the ranch."**

**Victoria took the letter in question and read the address, Heath Barkley, General Delivery, Stockton, California. Her eyes flew to the return address, Rachel Caulfield. Strawberry, California. **

**She wanted so much to rip the letter open and read it. Who was this woman and had she known Heath's mother or Tom? **

"**We'll make sure the young man gets it when he returns from the cattle drive." Victoria forced herself to put the letter on a table by the settee. **

**Although, her eyes kept going back to it. Rachel Caulfield's name seeming to burn in Victoria's mind. **

"**Mother, I thought once I started Berkeley, my days of being Audra's 'carry boy' were over." Her youngest son complained with a good natured smile. **

"**But she says it's my duty as her young brother. I'll always be her younger brother. I'm doomed to parcel carrier."**

**Smiling at the often made complaint, Victoria raised her hand to her youngest son's cheek and caressed it gently. "Just be glad Nick made her stop dressing you in her dresses and ribbons, dear. Carrying her parcels is an improvement." **

**Pretending to misunderstand, Eugene chided, "Now Mother, all toddlers wear dresses. Even Nick did when he was that young."**

"**YOU WEREN'T A TODDLER! YOU WERE TEN!" Nick's booming voice made them both jump from it's unexpectedness. How could the man who was so loud seem to sneak up on them when he was injured and using a cane? He very pointed tore a bite off a cold chicken leg, and talking while chewing , "She had you trussed up in ribbons and a great big feathery hat with rouge, pearls and attending a tea party!"**

**Victoria hid the stricken feeling taken seat in her heart at the memory of that time in their lives. It was only a few weeks after Tom's death and Audra had been withdrawn. It was her little brother, Gene who cheered her up by doing whatever it took. She felt nothing but pride over her youngest son's devotion to his sister. **

**The teasing with the youngest son was interrupted by the arrival of the oldest. Jarrod entered the house in an obvious good mood. With a smile wide across his face, "Oh, Good. You're all here." Then frowning, "Except for Audra. Where is she?" Without giving them time to answer, he yelled up the staircase, "AUDRA! DROP WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND GET DOWN HERE! I HAVE WONDERFUL NEWS!"**

"**Well that's a first." Nick looked at his brother, "Usually it's me yelling up the staircase," then shifted his gaze to Victoria, "And mother always chastises me for it." Then back to his brother, "What is this news?"**

"**Nicholas, please," Victoria began, sneaking a wink to Nick's brothers.**

"**ME? What'd I do? The lawyer's the one doing the shouting" **

"**Yes, am I'm quit sure the news must be interesting indeed, if Jarrod is shouting and waiting until all members of the family are present." It was hard for Victoria to reign in her own curiosity. The twinkle in her oldest son's eyes had been long absent with the burden of responsibility. What on earth could have him so excited. **

"**Right you are, Lovely Lady. I suggest a drink for everyone, so we can toast the good news. That is if Audra will ever deign to grace us with her presence." Having said that, Jarrod started pouring the drinks and passing them out. As he gave each of them a glass he said their names, "Brother Nick" giving him a whiskey. He poured a scotch, "Brother Eugene, this is your chance to taste the good stuff instead of the swill Nick is so fond of."**

"**Har Dee Har Har, Jarrod." Nick played along, taking a good sip of his whiskey. "Let the boy drink that…"**

**At that moment Audra breezed into the room, "Honestly Jarrod, your becoming more and more like Nick. What's so important that you bellowed so?"**

**Handing his sister a sherry, after giving one to their mother, "Now that we're all here, I'll tell you." He couldn't resist letting the tension build a few seconds before sharing his news. "They want to honor father by putting a up a statue of him in town."**

"**Oh Jarrod! That's wonderful news!" Audra gushed. "What kind of statue? Where? When?" **

"**It's about damn time! After all father did for this valley, they sure waited long enough." Nick was half torn between pride and excitement and frustration of his father's sacrifices. **

"**Audra's right, this is wonderful news. Maybe it should have been done before, but it's being done now. That's what's important." Eugene put in. **

**Jarrod raised his glass, "To Father. Long live his memory."**

"**To Father!" was chorused back to him. **

**Victoria drank her sherry to the toast and set the glass down. Her eyes full of tears, she rose to stand in front of Tom Barkley's portrait. It was an honor her husband so richly disturbed and she was thrilled at the news. At the same time, her doubts about their marriage refused to disappear. **

"**Mother?" She felt Jarrod's hands gently squeeze her shoulders, "Are you alright? I thought you'd be pleased."**

**Realizing what a momentous moment this was for her children, she pulled herself together, refusing to ruin it for them with her doubts. **

"**I'm fine. And I am pleased." Wiping her tears to turned to her children. "It's a honor your father deserved and something we as his family can be proud of." Her eyes strayed to the letter from Rachel Caulfield, but she refused to let them linger. "You must give us the details."**

"**They want the statue to be a surprise, so none of the family will see it before it's unveiled at the ceremony in about two months. There will be a celebration with a brass band, the whole works." Jarrod proudly related to his family. "All the details are still being worked out, but I'm assured we'll be notified of the time and place."**

"**Oh, how grand!" Then Audra threw her hands to her face, "Oh my, I'm going to need a new dress and there's only a couple of months to pick out just the right one."**

**Listening to the prattle of her children, Victoria once again eyed the letter from Strawberry. Early the next morning, without a word to her family, she hitched her buggy and took off for mining town. **


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Big Valley and the Big Valley characters belongs to someone else. This story is for fun and entertainment purposes only.

Barkley's Bastard Chapter 14

Dust and more dust, that had been Heath's world for the past two hours. He was relieved when his replacement showed up and he was free to move from the back of the herd. As trail boss, he didn't have to take a turn riding drag, but he felt it was only fair and other men respected a boss willing to eat dust with the rest of them.

As he moved up through the flank, he nodded at the men he passed and reflected on how much things had changed between himself and the men. When Nick had first announced he was trial boss and then rode off in the wagon, many of the men had been resentful. Barret was a particularly outspoken burr in his side. But after the mess with General Wallent had been taken care of, the men had a new attitude. They followed his orders without question. Even Barret seemed eager to make amends.

For a few minutes, he dared allowed himself to wonder what it would be like to run the ranch with Nick and work with these men day in and day out. It was a mighty fine picture forming in his mind. But that image was nothing more than a will o' of the wisp, leading him astray. Nick Barkley might have turn around in his attitude towards Heath, but he would never accept him as brother and that's the only way he'd work on the ranch.

Suddenly his dreaming mood turned to anger. Here he was going against his own word, working for the Barkley's and not as one of 'em. He wasn't even sure how it happened. One thing he was warning Nick about an attack and the next thing he knew he was in charge of the drive. Oh, he tried telling himself he wasn't really working for the Barkley's. No, he was doing the neighborly thing and helping out the ranchers who would lose everything if this drive didn't make it on time.

But in his heart, he knew he was doing for Nick and that just irritated him, because it left him with the fear that it would happen again. He knew Nick was expecting him to return to Stockton and probably even go to work on the ranch as a hand. But he couldn't allow that to happen. He had to hold true to his own code and working for the Barkley's didn't fit. If only the Barkley's would accept him… but 'if only' was a fool's game best left alone.

**********

Stomping around the parlor as best he could with a cane and a bum leg, Nick fought his worry. He told himself there was nothing to be concerned about. His mother probably left early to check on some friend before church. Except she had never left that early before church before and if she did have some errand to run, she always told someone so the family wouldn't worry. With the railroad problems so recent, Nick just couldn't believe his mother would sneak out of the house unless something was wrong.

He made another circuit of the room, from the fireplace, past the settee, on to the French doors and back to the fireplace. Where could she be? And why were Jarrod and Audra late from church? For all he knew, they could have met up with Mother in church and everything is fine, but they left him to worry by being late! Or maybe not. His mother could be missing while he strolled around in the parlor. How the hell was he supposed to know what was going on, all cooped up in the house? Especially since no one deemed it necessary to get home and tell him.

Heaving a huge sigh, he made another round of the room, ignoring the growing pain in his overworked injured leg, muttering and cussing all the way. Damning them all for making him worry. Imagining turning Victoria Barkley, herself, over his good knee and spanking some consideration into her. Even his own angry mind refused to form that image. Uh eh. That would be like spitting the devil in the eye. There are just things one did not do.

Oh well, it was a nice thought anyway. Big deal if he wasn't man enough to even visualize it, much less do it. He gave a involuntary shudder. It's all their fault anyway. If Mother hadn't left the house without word to anyone and if Jarrod, Audra and Eugene wasn't out God knows where dawdling the afternoon away while he worried himself sick, he wouldn't be imaging tanning anyone's hide, now would he?

The angrier he got, the faster he moved, although 'walking' would be a bit of an exaggeration of the pitiful gait he managed as he limped around. Some part of his mind knew he was overdoing it and that he would pay for every step he moved in his angry pacing, but he was beyond caring about that right now. He'd just make damn sure his family felt guilty for putting him through this worry.

He decided to pour himself a drink as he past by. It was a bit early, but what the hell. His was worried half out of his mind and it was all because of his inconsiderate family. Picking up his glass, he continued his circuit, ignoring the protesting throb of his leg.

Suddenly he stopped all movement, even his breath stilled when his eyes found the letter to Heath laying on a table. And. It. Clicked. Closing his eyes, he remembered his mother standing before his father's portrait, questioning their marriage, their entire life together. Her doubts were like a living thing. Of course, he thought, of course she'd go there, to Strawberry. And it made him even angrier.

How could she doubt Tom Barkley's love? How could she believe for a second that he'd ever lay with another woman? And just who was this Rachel Caulfield and what did she have to do with Heath?

In his anger and frustration, Nick set down his glass and picked up the letter and ripped it open.

_Dearest Heath_

_Hannah and I were dismayed to read of your reception by the Barkley family. I pity them, for they know not what or whom they are throwing away. Any family should feel both blessed and proud to call you brother. You are a good man, Heath Thomson Barkley!_

_It is a shame your hand was forced by your brother, Nick. We were hoping you would have a chance to get to_ know your family better, and them the chance to know you, before you made your decision if you would even tell them who you were. As they say, what is done and can't be undone.

I do caution you to think of how they must have felt when you told them. This is their father, whom they believe was an honorable man and a loving faithful husband. Why would they take the word of a complete stranger? Mores the shame you all didn't get the chance to get to know one another better before the beans were spilled. I must say, your brother's theory is an interesting one, however untrue it may be.

Heath, my boy, I have done as you asked and gone through your mother's trunk. There was a letter from Tom Barkley after he returned to his family. I believe the letter would be all the proof anyone would need that there was indeed an affair between your mother and Thomas Barkley. I was afraid to mail to mail it, unless you instruct me to do so, as it's the only actual proof you have. But if you decide to use it, it's here waiting for you.

Son, as that is exactly how both Hannah and I feel about you, I think you should know, Tom didn't know about you. I was never sure before, but having read the letter, I now believe Leah never told him and he just didn't know. You must let go of your anger, son. Your father didn't deliberately abandon you and leave your mother to raise a child alone.

Please, keep us informed of your whereabouts and know that no matter where you land, both Hannah and myself will always love you as though you were our own son.

With deepest love

Rachel Caulfield

P.S. Hannah sends her love. She worries so much over you, she loves you so.

Also, be wary of your Uncle Matt. He and that snooty wife of his have been snooping around, asking too many questions, but don't you worry, we've told him nothing. Heath, you must be careful of him. If he found out you are Tom Barkley's son, there's no telling what kind of scheming that dreadful wife of his would come up with. Son, You watch your back.

"**NNNOOOOOO!" **Nick crumbled the letter in one clenched fist. "I don't believe it." Whirling in one movement, he grabbed his whiskey glass and threw it at Tom Barkley's portrait. "DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU TO HELL!


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Big Valley and the Big Valley characters belongs to someone else. This story is for fun and entertainment purposes only

Barkley's Bastard Chapter 15

"_**NNNOOOOOO!" **__Nick crumbled the letter in one clenched fist. "I don't believe it." Whirling in one movement, he grabbed his whiskey glass and threw it at Tom Barkley's portrait. "DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU TO HELL!_

"Nick! What the devil is wrong with you?"

At the sound of Jarrod's voice, Nick turned to his siblings, the three he grew up, with standing in the doorway. He held up the letter, crushed in his fisted hand and shook it at them.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. This is what's wrong." His fist tightened even more, putting an extra squeeze around the letter. Then turning and with all the disgust he could muster, he pointed to the portrait of his father "And what he did, is what's wrong."

Nick was shaking with rage, barely able to control his emotions. "Pappy, if this letter is true, then he's not the man I thought he was."

"What letter are you talking about, Nick?" Eugene stepped closer to his brothers. As Jarrod gently pried the crumpled letter from Nick's fist, Eugene spotted the envelop lying on the floor. "Hey, that's Heath's letter from Strawberry."

"Nick, you know it's a federal crime to open someone else's mail." Jarrod chided as he unraveled the letter.

"Well while you're trying to figure out what to charge me with, I'm going to Strawberry to get some answers. I'm going to see that letter for myself." Nick took one step away from his brothers and nearly fell. "Dammit, where's my cane?"

With his brothers' help, he eased down into a chair, while Audra located his cane.

"What's going on? What letter is Nick talking about?" Audra found the cane lying in the floor and picked it up, then went to read the letter over Jarrod's shoulder. Eugene was on the other side reading it as well.

With a pointed look at his younger siblings, Jarrod stopped reading and said, "Do you mind?"

"Sorry, Pappy" Gene grinned sheepishly, "but we want to know as well."

"I'll tell you what you want to know," Nick bellowed, trying to grab his cane from Audra who scooted out of reach. "That woman, Rachel somebody, wrote to Heath about a letter proving our father had an affair with Heath's mother." Finally making a huge lunge, he pulled his cane out of Audra's hand. "And I am to go to Strawberry and read that damned," with a guilty glance at Audra, "er durn letter for myself." Then mutter under his breath, "Sorry, Mother."

"You can't do that, Nick." Eugene began.

"Now just a darn tootin' minute here, College Boy, since when do you tell me what I can and can not do?" Nick raised himself out of his chair and headed for the front door.

"Gene's right, Nick. Look at you. You can barely walk, much less ride a horse with that leg." Jarrod crossed in front of Nick, blocking his path. "Be reasonable."

"I AM BEING REASONABLE!" Barely able to contain his anger, suddenly bubbling up again, Nick turned back to the portrait of Tom Barkley. "Do you know how much I admired that man? How much I thought he loved Mother and there was no way in hell he cheated on her? How I was so sure, that boy could not be our brother? And now, there might be proof of the affair after all, in my father's own words?" Stepping around Jarrod, he tried again to reach the door. "It's perfectly reasonable that I go read my father's words confirming what a low down yeller bellied skunk he really was."

"Nick!" shouted in Jarrod's best Pappy voice, "You are forgetting a few things here. First of all, your leg, but we'll let your stubborn hide by with that one. Second, it's OUR father, not just your father. And if Heath is father's son, then he's OUR brother, not just yours." Having gained everyone's attention, he took a minute to collect his thoughts and allow his anger to fade. Taking a couple deep breaths, but still maintaining his 'Pappy is speaking' aura. We'll all go and you'll ride in the buggy."

"And I'll drive!" Audra popped up. "Jarrod and Gene will be more comfortable riding horses and knowing how stubborn Nick is, there's no way he'll ride in the back like a sensible man, so that leaves me driving the wagon." With a dimpled smile and not a little bit of cheekiness, she added, "See? I can be reasonable too? I'll just run up and change, I won't be long." Then made a run for the stairs before Nick realized what she just said and blew her hair out of place by his yelling.

"WHAT? Oh, no, Little Sister." Nick began.

"Oh yes, Little Brother," Jarrod cut in, "Either she drives you in the wagon, or you stay home. Pappy says."

With an irritated look, Nick gave a slight nod, indicating acceptance, then turned a furious gaze on Eugene, "Just what the hell are you smiling at?"

"Not a thing, Nick. I'm not smiling." Turning to his oldest brother for help, and barely winning the fight to keep the smile off his face, Gene asked, "Jarrod, do you see me smiling?"

"As an officer of the court, I can not tell a lie." Then pointed looking up the stairs, and away from Gene, Jarrod said, "I can honestly say, I do not see you smiling and Nick, need I remind you to watch your language in the house? Mother would skin you alive if she heard your mouth today."

"Oh, for Crimity sake! Mother's not here, that's the problem. Neither is Audra for that matter, so when I tell you two clowns to go to hell, no one's going to care." Nick started to stomp off toward the door again. "I'll just get someone to rig up the wagon."

"I'll do it, me being on my young legs and all." Gene scooted out the door before Nick could catch him.

"Is that what they are teaching in college these days? How to be cheeky to older brothers?" Nick fumed.

"Oh, I don't know, Nick. You didn't go to college and you excel in being cheeky to your older brother." Jarrod grinned back.

"Hardy Har Har, Pappy." Nick reveled in the brotherly byplay, making him think of his possible new brother, and getting his mind back on business. "Since we're going to Strawberry, I'll need to get my gear." Again, he was stopped in his tracks, as he started to make his way to his room.

"I'll get it, Nick. You go tell Silas to pack us some supplies from the kitchen." And with that, Jarrod climbed the staircase.

"You believe it, don't you Pappy? You believed before we read the letter that Heath was our brother, didn't you?" Not even bothering to wait for his Jarrod's reply, he went on. "You think that's our brother, out there leading the drive, don't you?"

"Yes, Nick. I do. I can't explain exactly why, but I do." Jarrod paused at the top of the stairs, waiting.

With a sigh, Nick waved him on. "We'll soon find out, God willing. We'd better get on our way instead of wasting daylight."

At that moment, Audra came breezing down the stairs, "You two aren't ready to go yet?" Adding a little humf to her voice, "and you say I take to long. Now we see who the slowpokes are. I'll just go ask Silas to pack us a basket and then maybe you two will get the molasses out of your drawers and be ready to ride."

Turning to tease Jarrod about slacking off on his Pappy duties, Nick found his older brother had already left to gather their gear. The little Minx timed her comment well.

"Pappy may be busy, Little Sister, but I can still turn you over my knee." He threatened.

"You'll have to catch me first, big brother." Audra taunted before scampering into the kitchen.

Finally alone and muttering about getting no respect, Nick limped unhindered to the door. Determined to leave for Strawberry whether anyone else was ready or not. Maybe if he managed to saddle Coco by himself and mount up, he wouldn't have to endure being driven by Audra, else he'd never live it down.

On the other hand, as long as it got him to Strawberry and some answers, he'd gladly allow himself to be at Audra's mercy. He'd put up with anything that let him find out if Heath Thompson is his brother.


End file.
